Ten Years Later
by DaddysGirl81
Summary: Ten years ago Hilary Tatibana disappeared and was presumed dead. Now a woman shows up who looks just like her. If it is her, then why doesn't she remember the Bladebreakers?
1. Chapter One

_**Ten Years Later**_

Summery: Shortly after Tyson won the second World Championships Hilary disappeared. After months of searching, the police give up hope and assume that the thirteen year old was murdered. Ten years later a woman stumbles into the flat that the former Bladebreakers are living in bruised and battered. The mysterious woman looks strangely familiar. Could it be? Is it really Hilary? If so…why doesn't she remember them? Pairings: TyHil RayMar MaxEm KaiOc KennyOc

_**Chapter One**_

Twenty Four Tyson Granger propped his feet up on the desk in his office and stared up at the ceiling. The former Beyblade World Champion was now the head of the BBA. He and the others had all been surprised when, in his will, Mr. Dickenson had left him in charge of the BBA two years prior. He was still trying to get use to it.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of the door opening.

"Tyson," a familiar voice said, "how many times do I have to tell you not to sit with feet on the desk? It's not very professional."

The bluenette immediately took his feet off the desk and looked at the man standing in the doorway. "Relax, Chief. It's not like anyone important is coming today."

Kenny had had a growth spurt when he turned nineteen and was now the average height of a twenty four year old male. He was only a few inches shorter than Tyson. He was in charge of all of the technical information. His bangs had been cut to reveal misty blue eyes and he had replaced his glasses with contacts. In fact, he looked a lot better from the earlier days.

"You don't know that, Tyson! Sometimes they just tend to pop up unexpected and uninvited." Although, he was still over reactive.

Tyson just rolled his eyes and leaned forward on his elbows. "What did you want, Kenny?"  
The brunette nodded. "Right. I came here to remind you that we have to be at the airport to pick up Max and Emily in an hour."

Tyson nodded his head and stood up. "Well then, I guess we should get going if we don't want to be late."

22222222222

Max Tate looked out the window of the plain and sighed. He couldn't believe he was actually going back to Japan after two years. The last time he had been there was at the reading of Mr. Dickenson's will. He smiled and closed his eyes as he leaned his head against the back of his seat. He couldn't wait to see Tyson and Kenny again. Even though he had talked to them on the phone the day before.

The blonde's job was to train all the bladers that were going to join the BBA. When he had been assigned the job he had been psyched, but conditions back in the U.S. had made it so that he had to leave immediately, and he was just now coming back.

Max opened his eyes and looked to his right when he felt a slight weight on his shoulder. He smiled when he realized that it was his wife, Emily. He opened his mouth to say something when he began to hear gurgling noises coming from the seat that was facing him.

Emily sat back up and reached across to pick up the source of the noise. "Hey, Eliza. You finally decided to wake up, didn't you?"

Max couldn't help but smile as Emily began to bounce their one year old daughter, Eliza, on her knee. Eliza was the spitting image of her mother. She had the same orange hair and emerald green eyes. She even had a bit of her mother's fiery temper.

_I guess, _Max thought, _that's why I love her so much._

2222222222

Kai Hiwitari, Ray Kon, and Mariah(What's her last name?) all walked into the humongous flat that they would soon be sharing with Tyson, Kenny, Max, Emily and possibly others. The Russian sighed and sat down on the couch. It would be a refreshing break from recruiting eligible bladers for the BBA. It wasn't easy traveling all over the world, especially when you had to do it by yourself. Even if you are a loner.

The two Chinese bladers followed suit. Ray closed his eyes and smiled. It was so good to be back in Japan, even though he had only left two months earlier. He was in charge of all the physical training for all of the new recruits that Kai brought in. It was actually a pretty fun job.

"Wow," he said, "I can't believe that we're all going to be together again."

Kai looked at him and smirked. "Yeah."

Mariah gave them both a quizzical look. "What're you talking about? You guys are always together. I mean, you all work for the same company."

Ray smiled at his fiancé. "We may all work for the same company, but we're all in different parts so we hardly get to see each other. And when I do catch a glimpse of one of the others, it's either Kenny or Tyson because Kai is always gone and Max is in America."

Before Mariah could reply, talking could be heard from outside.

"They're probably here all ready. Don't get your boxers in a knot." That was Tyson.

"What if they're not? What if something happened to them?" Kenny.

A chuckle. "C'mon, Kenny. Tyson's right. Kai and Ray are probably inside listening to our conversation, along with Mariah." Max.

Mariah nodded her head in approval at the sound of her name. At least they hadn't forgotten about her.

"C'mon, Tyson. Just open the door. It's getting cold out here and I don't want Eliza to catch a cold." Mariah couldn't help but smile as she heard the irritation in Emily's voice. Spoken like a true mother.

2222222222

Tyson opened the door to the flat and smiled at the three missing people from their group. "Hey guys. See, Kenny. Didn't I tell you that you were worrying for nothing?"

The brunette chuckled. "Yeah. I guess you were right."

The next few minutes were filled with laughs and 'do you remembers' and a whole bunch of catching up.

"Gee," Max said as they all sat down either on the floor or in a chair. "I can't believe we're all together again."

Ray laughed. "Yeah. Neither can I."

"We're not all together," they all looked at Tyson in surprise, "Not really anyway."

Emily and Mariah looked at him confusedly. "What do you mean?" As soon as the words were out of their mouths they remembered. "Oh."

Although Mariah and Emily had never met this Hilary Tatibana person, they knew that she had meant a lot to the guys. Ray and Max had said numerous times that she was like a little sister to them. Kai and Kenny never said anything, but they all knew that they felt the same way. They all did. The only one who felt any different was Tyson, and that was only because he felt much more for her.

They all sat in an uncomfortable silence until Eliza broke it by banging her bottle on the coffee table.


	2. Chapter Two

_**Chapter Two**_

_The Bladebreakers and Hilary sat on the hill in front of the beach. They had just finished with training and were all extremely tired. _

_Tyson laid down on his back and asked, "Hey, Ray."_

_The Chinese blader looked at him quizzically. "Hmm?" _

_"What do you want to be when you grow up?"_

_They all looked at Tyson in surprise. Where had that question come from?_

_Ray was silent for a few seconds. "What do I want to be when I grow up?"_

_The bluenette nodded. "Yeah."_

_"I don't really know. I all know is that it has something to do with beyblading. Heck, maybe I'll still be competing in tournaments when I grow up," he looked out towards the ocean, "What about you, Tyson?"_

_The fourteen year old shrugged. "I want to work for the BBA. Help train the kids to be the best. Heck, I might even try to run for CEO."_

_Hilary looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "You know that requires a lot of work, don't you?"_

_"Yeah," he said, "I know that." He looked thoughtful for a few seconds. "What about you, Hil? What do you want to be?"_

_She blushed and pulled her knees up against her chest. "Why don't you come to me last, okay?"_

_"Fine. Max?"_

_The blonde grinned at him. "I like Ray. I don't know. I just want to do something that has to do with blading."_

_Tyson nodded and looked at Kenny. "What about you, Chief?"_

_Kenny smiled. "I want to work for the BBA as well, Tyson. But I don't want to run for CEO. I want to be head of the data department. You know, be in charge of all the data input we get."_

_Tyson nodded and they all looked at Kai._

_The Russian shrugged. "I haven't decided yet. Not that it would matter anyway. I have a lot of money so work isn't a liability."_

_All eyes were on Hilary again. She blushed. "You guys are going to laugh."_

_Ray shook his head. "No we're not."_

_"Promise?"_

_Tyson raised an eyebrow. "You didn't laugh at us, why should we laugh at you?"_

_"Because. Mine isn't anything like all of yours."_

_"So? C'mon, Hil."_

_She scrunched up her face. "Fine. When I grow up I want to be involved with something that has to do with music. If I can't accomplish that, I'll probably try to open up a recreation center to help keep kids off the street. They can learn how to blade, play sports, dance, sing. I'll even have a little school area where the kids who can't afford to go to school can learn for free."_

_"Wow. That's a lot for just one person," Ray said._

_The brunette rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't be doing it all by myself. I'd have some of my friends helping me."_

_"So," Max said, "You'll be taking care of other people's kids? What about your own?"_

_Her cheeks flushed. "I can't have kids, Max."_

_They all fell into an uncomfortable hush. The Bladebreakers all knew how much Hilary loved kids. When she wasn't helping them train after school, she was at the hospital helping the nurses in the nursery with the new babies and playing with the children that were in the hospital. It had never occurred to them that she wouldn't be able to have kids. _

_They were brought out of their thoughts by a light beeping. _

_Hilary looked down at her watch. "Time for me go, guys. See you tomorrow." She stood up and ran towards her house. _

_That was the last time she ever saw them._

2222222222

Tyson woke up to the sound of a baby crying. He looked at his bedside table and read the clock. It was only 2:00AM. He waited for a few seconds, hoping that Max or Emily would wake up and go into the room Eliza was staying in to calm her down. They didn't.

Grudgingly he rolled out of bed and headed towards the baby's room. He walked in and picked the baby up from her crib. "Okay, kid. Can you please stop crying?"

As soon as he lifted her up, her cries fell silent.

"Oh, okay. You want to play. Sorry, kid. But no can do. I have to get up early to go to work."

The one year old stuck her lips out in a pout.

The twenty four year old growled. How was it that even baby girls could make him do anything they wanted when they were crying or about to cry? "Fine. Fine. I'll play with you. But after that, you have to go straight to bed. Is that understood?"

222222222

A woman who looked to be her early twenties staggered down the road. Her waist length chestnut brown hair was drenched in blood, she had a black eye, a bruise on her cheek, and her wrists and ankles had deep cuts in them. The only thing covering her nakedness was a huge white blanket that was slowly turning red.

She jumped when she heard the voice of the person she was trying to get away from. "Girl, girl, get back her! I'm not finished with you yet!"

The brunette did her best to quicken her pace, only causing herself to fall down and scrape her elbows and knees in the process. She forced herself back up and continued moving. She had to get away from him. She had to get help so that someone could go back and save her friends.

The woman could hear his footsteps getting closer and could feel herself slowing down. She was about to give up hope when she saw the lights to a flat flash on. The brunette forced her legs to move faster. Forced herself to endure the pain. Whoever lived there could help. Better yet, whoever lived there could help her friends.

2222222222

Tyson went down to the living room and turned on the lights. He sat the one year old on the couch and headed towards her diaper bag. Emily had said that all of her toys were in there.

Just as he leaned down to pick up the bag he heard a thud outside the door. He looked towards it, then looked at Eliza. He shook his head. "Probably just hearing things."

He leaned down again but stood right back up when he heard a light knocking on the door. He looked at Eliza again and made sure she was still on the couch and well out of the sight of anyone at the door and made his way towards the door to answer it.

He opened it a was shocked at what he saw. A woman stood before him drenched in blood and covered with scrapes and bruises. She looked at him with her ruby eyes and whispered one thing, "Help," before passing out.

Tyson caught her and looked at her battered face. She looked so familiar, but where…? "Hilary?"


	3. Chapter Three

_**Chapter Three**_

Tyson lifted the brunette and took her over to the couch. He was about to lay her down when he saw Eliza crawling on the couch. He scowled. The bluenette looked towards the stairs. No, he couldn't take the girl upstairs either because if he did then Eliza would be alone.

It came to him. "Kai, Ray, Max, anybody! Get down here! I need your help," he waited a few seconds and heard a little shuffling from upstairs, "Hurry up!"

"I'm comin'. I'm comin'," came Kai's irritated voice, "Don't have a cow." He froze when he saw why Tyson had called for someone. "Who's that?"

Tyson shrugged. "I dunno. But she looks kind of like Hilary."

Kai made his way down the stairs and inspected in the brunette. She did look like Hilary, even with all the cuts and bruises. "That's preposterous. Hilary is dead."

The bluenette looked down at the young woman in his arms. "Get Eliza, and wake up Mariah. Whoever this is, she's going to need some new clothes."

2222222222

The former Bladebreakers and Emily surrounded the bed in Tyson's room. Eliza was sitting in a chair playing with one of her bears.

"She looks just like her," Ray muttered.

Kenny nodded in agreement. "Yeah, but it can't be her. The police said she was dead."

"No," Max said, "They said that she was probably dead. They never found a body, so there isn't any proof that she ever died."

Emily looked at her husband. "But if it really is this Hilary person, wouldn't she have tried to contact you or one of the others?"

"Maybe she wasn't able to."

Kai shrugged. "Maybe this just isn't her. You have to face the facts. Hilary was murdered ten years ago."

Tyson didn't take his eyes off the face of the woman lying on his bed, covered only by a blanket. "You're wrong, Kai. That's her. That's Hilary."

Before Kai could respond Mariah walked in with a pile of clothes and bandages in her arms. "Everybody, get out. I need to change her. Not you, Emily. Just the guys. Max, you have to get Eliza."

Once the guys were out of the room Mariah and Emily began cleaning and bandaging the cuts on the brunette. "Do you think it's really her?" Emily asked suddenly.

Mariah gave her a side glance. "I don't know. But for Tyson's sake, I hope it is. Because if it's not, it'll break his heart all over again."

222222222

Tyson jumped when he saw movement coming from his bed. She was finally waking up! "Hey," he said as her eyes opened, "Glad to see you're finally awake."

The brunette sat up shakily and looked around the room. She was surrounded by men. She opened her mouth to respond to the one who had spoken to her, the one with navy blue hair. But before words could come out she realized that she was not wearing what she had on last night and that she was bandaged up, which meant that one of the people in the room had seen her nude.

Her eyes turned to ice as she looked at each and every one of them and said in a dark tone, "Which one of you changed my clothes?"

The welcoming faces of the men all turned to fear.

The one with blonde hair spoke up. "None of us did."

She narrowed her eyes. "Then who did?"

The one with black hair spoke. "Mariah did."

The ruby eyed woman looked surprised. "One of you is named Mariah? Isn't that an odd name for a guy?"

He sighed. "No, Hilary. Mariah is my fiancé."

The brunette nodded. "Oh," her eyes widened in shock, "How do you know my name? Did _he _send you?"

The one with two toned hair looked her up and down. What was he thinking. "Who, exactly, is this _he_, and why would he send us after you?"

A frown made it's way across her face. "Like you don't know."

The male brunette gave her a curious look. "We don't know. Tell us. Please?"

"Fine," she said, deciding to play their game, "I'll tell you."

The five of them looked at her expectantly.

"My father. He'd send you after me and my friends. He wants us dead. Why? I don't have a clue. He'd send you after me to kill me."

The bluenette looked at her in surprise. "We'd never try to hurt you, Hilary. We're your friends."

She looked at him skeptically. "My friends? You five are my friends? Yeah, right. My only friends are Tika and Tallie. I've never seen any of you a day in my life."

2222222222

Tyson sat at his desk at the BBA headquarters and sighed. What did she mean she had never seen them before? Hilary and Tyson had grown up together, she had helped the Bladebreakers save the world. How could she not remember them? How could she not remember _him_?

He opened the top drawer on his desk and pulled out a picture. The picture was of him and Hilary shortly after he had won the second World Championships. They were at a celebration party that Mr. Dickenson had thrown for congratulations. Hilary was wearing a pink kimono that was covered with white lilies and her hair was tied up in a bun with two chopsticks sticking out of it. Tyson was wearing a black tuxedo and he would've worn his favorite hat, (which he still wore everyday), but Hilary wouldn't let him. She had said that it would mess up the whole outfit. Like he cared.

The head of the BBA put the picture back in his desk and slammed his fists against it. He knew exactly who was behind this. She had told them all that morning when Mariah and Emily walked in.

222222222

_"So," Mariah said after she explained that she and Emily were the ones who changed her, "you're the famous Hilary Tatibana Emily and I have heard so much of." It was more of a statement than a question._

_Hilary looked at her blankly. "Who's Hilary Tatibana?"_

_Emily looked at her incredulously. "You are. Aren't you?"_

_She shook her head. "No. I'm Hilary Volkov. The only daughter, and child, of Boris Volkov."_


	4. Chapter Four

_**Chapter Four**_

Now that the guys were gone, Hilary asked the question she had been dying to ask since Mariah and Emily walked into the room. "Who's Hilary Tatibana?"

Mariah unbandaged her head and began to dab at the cut on her head with a cotton ball. "Apparently, she's you."

The brunette began to shake her head, but a glare from Mariah stopped her. "No, I'm not. I already told you, I'm Hilary _Volkov._"

Emily looked up from the bandages on the brunette's knees. "Why do you want to know about her?"

Hilary closed her eyes. "I dunno. I guess I just feel kind of connected to her in some way. The name sounds familiar, you know? Like I've heard it before."

Mariah redid the bandages and sat back. "Okay. I'll tell you. But I don't really know much since I only heard it from the boys. I never actually met her."

Emily finished with her legs and sat down on the bed beside Mariah. "Neither have I. We've only heard about her through the guys."

Hilary nodded. "Okay. Just tell me everything you know."

The pink haired woman nodded. "Okay. Well, from what Ray told me, she was a pretty strong, physically and emotionally. She wasn't afraid to speak her mind and she always put others before herself. Even if it was in 'my way or the highway' sort of way."

Emily nodded. "Yeah. I talked to her on the phone once, and she seemed to be exactly the way Max said she was. Which was a bit stubborn and hardheaded, but still sweet all the same. Max also told me that she had a pretty bad background. Her father walked out on her and her mother before she was even born."

Hilary nodded slowly. "But, how did the guys know her?"

Mariah shrugged. "All I know is that she helped them with something important ten years ago, Ray never said what it was."

The orange haired girl nodded in agreement. "Max never did either," her eyes connected with Hilary's, "I guess, if you want to find out, you'll just have to ask the guys."

She scowled. "Great. Just great."

222222222

Max and Ray walked towards the cemetery with their hands in their pockets. They had decided to go to Mr. Dickenson's grave to tell him about Hilary. The older man may not have been able to answer anymore, but they still felt that they should tell him. He had been as devastated about her 'death' as they had been.

When they reached his grave, they both got down to their knees in front of it. Max was the first to speak. "Hey, Mr. D. Sorry I haven't been here to visit you in awhile. I've been helping Mom out back in the states. I married Emily and we have a daughter. Her name is Eliza and she just turned one a few months ago."

Ray, of course, was next. "Hey, I'm sorry I haven't visited in awhile either. I went back to White Tiger Hills a few months ago and spent some time with my old team. While I was there, Mariah and I got engaged. We haven't exactly figured out when the wedding will be though."  
The two men sat quietly for a few seconds as if waiting for an answer that they knew would never come.

Max sighed. "Well, I guess we should tell you what we came here to say."

Ray smiled softly. "Yeah. We thought you should know because we know how much you wanted for this to happen before you died, but it did."

The blonde chuckled. "I bet you want us to hurry up and get to the point so that you can rest in peace, so we will. Hilary's finally back. Although, I'm not so sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing."

22222222

Two woman sat in the basement of an old house. One had brown hair with red bangs that framed her cheeks and the other had raven black hair.

The raven haired woman sighed. "Do you think she got out alright, Tika?"

The brunette with red bangs nodded. "Hilary? Yeah, Tallie. She's probably fine. And, as soon as she can, she be back with help to get us. She promised."

Tallie sighed. "But what're we going to do once we're gone? Boris and his lackeys are going to be after us."

Tika smiled brightly. "We're going to find the Bladebreakers. They've dealt with Boris before, and they're Hilary's friends. She may not remember them now, but remember when she first arrived at Biovalt?"

Tallie nodded. "Yeah. She wouldn't stop talking about them, especially Tyson. She was always talking about how they were going to save her. That is, until one day she saw the Bladebreakers on T.V. talking about how her death wasn't going to ruin their blading skills."

Tika's smile faded. "Yeah, I remember that day to. It just about broke her heart. After that I guess Boris erased her memory and put in one's of his own. I guess it was to dull the pain."

"Yeah. You're probably right, because out of all of us, he really cared for Hilary. Even though he wants her dead. But I've always wondered _why _he wants her dead. I mean what had she ever done to him?"

Tika looked at her in surprise. "You mean I never told you?"

Tallie looked at her curiously. "Told me what?"

"A few weeks after Boris totally changed Hilary's memory of her life, I heard him talking to one of his lackeys. He said that he wanted him to keep a good eye on her and make sure she didn't get hurt because she was his own flesh and blood. It turns out, when he was eighteen he came to Japan and had a one night stand with Hilary's mother. He left once he found out she was pregnant, but he kept an eye on Hilary, you know, made sure she grew up safe."

"But what does that have to do with him wanting her dead."

Tika shrugged. "I have no idea. One of the guards caught me and ordered me to my chambers before he got that far."

22222222

Kai pushed the cart through the isles of the grocery store. He scowled as he listened to Eliza's happy gibberish. How had he, the great Kai Hiwitari, ended up with grocery shopping and baby duty? After all, it was Max's kid. Why hadn't Emily made him watch her? Or better yet, why couldn't the kid stay at the flat with the women? From what he heard, women were better with kids than men.

"Kai?"

The Russian was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of a familiar voice. He looked up and saw Max and Ray staring at him in surprise. Max was the one who had spoken. "What?"

The blonde frowned in confusion. "What are you doing with Eliza?"  
Kai forced his eye not to twitch. "Emily ordered me to her grocery shopping with me."  
Ray raised an eyebrow. "Why are you grocery shopping in the first place?"

He glared at Ray. "Mariah."

"Oh."

2222222222

Kenny walked into to Tyson's office without even knocking. "Tyson!"  
The bluenette looked up from the paperwork on his desk. "What is it Chief?"

The brunette slammed the door shut. "There are some people out there who want to know if we've seen Hilary. Apparently they've been looking for her since last night after she ran away. They claim that she was in a hospital because she had lost a lot of blood and had a lot of cuts and bruises on her, but I don't believe them. They don't seem like doctors to me."

Tyson stood up slowly. "Where are they?"

"They're right outside the door."

Tyson nodded calmly. "Let them in."

"B-but Tyson!"

"Let them in Kenny!"

The slightly shorter man sighed and opened the door. He said a few words and stepped aside. A man with white hair and broad shoulders walked into the room, followed shortly by a man with graying red hair and a body that looked like he went to gym everyday and took steroids.

Tyson looked them both up and down. "You don't look like doctors."

The man with white hair shrugged. "You don't look like you're CEO material."

The twenty four year old narrowed his eyes. "I suppose you've come here for a reason. Why don't the two of you sit down and let's get to business."

22222222

Tyson barged into the flat with Kenny fast on his hills. "Where is she?" he demanded of Ray, Kai, Max, Mariah, and Emily as he walked into the living room.

They all looked at him in surprise.

"Where's who?" Emily asked.

"Hilary! Where is she?"

Mariah stood up. "She's resting. She threw up basically all morning and she passed out about an hour ago. Why?"

Tyson didn't answer. He just turned and stormed up the stairs. He couldn't believe this had happened. "Hilary! Hilary!" he called as he ran up the stairs and got closer to his room.

When he opened the door, Hilary was struggling to sit up. "Hilary."

She looked at him and their eyes connected. "What?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

The brunette frowned slightly. "Tell you what? And why would I tell you anything in the first place? I don't even know you. And even if I did I wouldn't tell you anything because you're a man."

Tyson ignored her questions and statements. "Why didn't you tell me that you were pregnant?"

She stared at him for a few seconds. "Pr-pregnant? I'm not pregnant."

"Yes you are."

She frowned slightly. "How would you know?"  
"A few physicians came to seem and told me so. A Mr. Harrison and a Mr. Graye. Do either of those names sound familiar to you?"

Her face paled. "Th-those are the doctors from the-" she kicked her legs over the edge of the bed. Tyson could tell that it hurt for her to move around so much. "I have to go back," she looked at him, "And you have to come with me."

Tyson scowled. "We're not going anywhere until you answer my question!"

She scowled as well. "What question?"

"Why didn't you tell me or one of the others that you're pregnant?"

"Because I'm _not _pregnant. I've never slept with a man before in my life. I've been raped, but I've never slept with a man before." As soon as the words flew from her mouth, Hilary's eyes widened. "Oh, no. There is no way that I'm pregnant. I can't have kids."

Tyson stared at her in shock. She had been raped? Hilary, his Hilary, had been raped? That just couldn't be true. She wouldn't allow anyone to do that to her.

He caught her when she fell forward and her body shook with her sobs. He rocked back and forth, doing his best to comfort her.


	5. Chapter Five

_**Chapter Five**_

_A six year old girl ran down the street looking for a place to shelter her from the rain. She and her mother had moved to Tokyo __from Kyoto the day before and she was lost. Not the six year old, her mother, because the little girl always knew where she was. And right now, she was in a place she didn't recognize._

_She had yet to find a suitable place to hide from the rain, and there wasn't anyone around for her to figure out where she was. She was about to give up when she heard some voices coming from somewhere in front of her. The brunette began to run faster and pretty soon, a dojo came into view. Immediately, she noticed the source of the noise._

_She could see an elderly man with gray hair, a man with navy blue hair, a boy that looked to be about fifteen with light blue hair, and a boy who looked to be about seven with navy blue hair. The seven year old and the old man seemed to be arguing over some food. And the fifteen year old and the other man were trying to break them up._

_The brunette walked up to the front door and stared at it for a few seconds. Should she knock on it and see if they'd let her in. She was about to turn around when the door opened. She stared in shock at the person who opened the door. How had he known she was out there?  
It was the seven year old with navy blue hair. He looked her up and down. "Who're you, and what are you doing here?"  
She looked down at her feet, then directly into his brown eyes. "I'm Hilary. Who're you?"_

_"I'm Tyson," he looked at her soaked figure. "What're you doing here?"_

_"I can't find my mother, and it's raining. And I don't think she'd be happy if I caught a cold."_

_Tyson stared at her for a few seconds before taking her hand and basically dragging her into the living room. _

22222222222

Hilary woke up to the feel of her stomach lurching. She jumped out of bed and dashed to the bathroom. It had been a week since she had found out that she was pregnant, and she was getting use to the morning routine of waking up and then throwing up.

After washing out her mouth she stared at herself in the mirror and thought about the dream she had just had. No, it was more like a memory. But if it was a memory why hadn't she remembered it before?

She shook her head. It didn't really matter. She was probably just dreaming about it because Tyson and the others had been telling her a lot about that Hilary Tatibana person. It wasn't really anything to stress about.

As she was walking back to her room, she heard soft gurgling noises coming from the room that Eliza occupied. The brunette walked over to the door and cracked it a bit. She smiled softly at what she saw. Emily was sitting in a rocking chair, singing softly to the one year old.

As she watched them the image of a girl came to her. The girl had ruby eyes and chestnut brown hair, just like hers. The only difference was that the girl's eyes looked tired, which was strange because she looked to only be about eighteen.

Hilary shook the image out of her mind and walked back to her room.

222222222222

Tyson cracked the door to Hilary's room and peaked in. Well, actually it was his room, she was just using it until she was healed completely. He was a little surprised when he didn't see her in the bed, sleeping and was about to go to the bathroom to see if she was there when he heard movement in the room. He opened the door a little wider and noticed that she was sitting on the windowsill.

"Hey," he called softly.

The brunette turned around in surprise. When she saw that it was him she narrowed her eyes slightly. "Hi."

"What're you doing up so early?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm pregnant, why do you think I'm up early?"

He scowled and walked into the room. "You don't have to bite my head off."

Hilary totally ignored his statement and looked back out the window. "When can I go back?"

Tyson looked at her in surprise. "Go back? Where?"

"I have to go back to get Tika and Tallie. I already told you that."

"You're not going alone."

She held her chin up. "I will if I have to. Those two are the only real friends that I can remember."

Tyson frowned slightly. "I'm your friend too, Hilary."

"Yeah," she said softly, "maybe. But I can't remember you. So as far as I'm concerned, I can trust you about as far as I can throw you."

222222222

Tika scowled at a boy with fiery red hair and scowled. "I don't know where she is, Shawn. But, even if I did, I wouldn't tell you."

The man called Shawn frowned. "You do know, and you will tell me."

Tika spat on him. "And if I don't?"

"Then, I'll be forced to kill you."

"Well, then I guess you better start preparing for a murder because I'm not saying nothing. Because I know that if I do, you'll take advantage of her again and I am not about to let that happen."

Shawn scowled. "So, you're actually willing to risk your life for that girl?"

She lifted her chin. "Yes, I am."

22222222

Kai stared at the yellow house in front of him. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Why did he have to be the one to tell her that the daughter that she thought was dead might still be alive. What was he supposed to say? 'Hi Ms. Tatibana. You know how the police said that Hilary was dead? Well, she's not. She's staying at the flat with me and the guys, and guess what, you're going to be a grandmother.' He rolled his eyes. Yeah, right.

A woman with ruby eyes and brown hair that was starting to gray opened the door. "Kai?" she asked in surprise.

He nodded. "Hey Ms. Tatibana."

She gave him a slight smile. "How many times have I told you to call me by my first name, Dawn?" she stepped aside and let him in. "Well, it's nice to see you again. Especially since I haven't seen you in so long. You've grown a lot, too. I guess seven years will do that to you though."

Kai smiled lopsidedly. "Yeah."

She offered him coffee, which he gratefully accepted. When she went into the kitchen to fix it, he took his time to examine the living room. It was a lot different than he remembered. The wall was bare and it was painted white, the mantelpiece was bare as well. He closed his eyes and remembered that last time he and the guys had been to the house, ten years ago.

22222 Flashback 22222

_Tyson knocked on the door of the yellow house. Max, Kai, Ray, and Kenny standing behind him. None of them wanted to tell the woman that there wasn't even a sign of where her only child might be. _

_The door opened slowly and a woman with brown hair and ruby eyes appeared in the doorway. She saw their ashen faces and nearly broke into tears, but didn't. "Come on in, and I'll fix you boys something to eat."_

_Tyson shook his head and uttered the three words you'd never expect him to say. "I'm not hungry."_

_Dawn looked at the others. "What about you boys?"_

_They all shook their heads. _

_She lead them into the living room. The walls were pink with pictures of Hilary, Dawn, music notes, and cartoon characters like Bugs Bunny, Tweety, Betty Boop, Daffy Duck, and other famous characters all over the walls. The mantelpiece was covered with pictures of Hilary and things she had made and bought over the years like Mother's Day cards, hand made vases and mugs, porcelain dolls, and other glass like things. The couch was an assortment of different colors - blues, reds, oranges, purples, and the list could go on. The coffee table had an empty box for Dove Chocolates sitting on it along with a few books. _

_The first time Hilary had brought them to the house, she had laughed and said that it was a bit tacky and childish, but it was her home and she loved it._

_They all got themselves seated in silence, only breaking it every once in a while to fill the empty void that seemed to captivate the room. Each of them lost in their own worlds, each of them thinking about the girl in the pictures coving the walls. _

_About an hour after the boys had arrived someone else knocked on the door. Dawn stood and went to answer it. When she returned, a police office was following behind her. He walked into the living room and raised his eyebrows at the way the room looked. _

_Upon seeing his look, Dawn gave him a half smile and said something that Hilary always said when people walked into the house and looked at the living room disapprovingly. "Wacky but cozy."_

_The officer frowned slightly and looked to one of the corners. "Is that her book bag?"_

_Dawn looked in that direction as well. A light blue book bag was sitting in the far left corner of the living room, exactly where Hilary had left it. "Yes. That's her book bag."_

_He nodded slightly and looked at the boys before saying to Dawn, "I think you should sit down for this."_

_The woman quickly did what he suggested. _

_The officer looked over the boys and his eyes settled on Dawn. "My name is Lieutenant Racer. I've been in charge of the search for you daughter."_

_Ray leaned forward slightly. "Did you find anything?"_

_Lieutenant Racer glanced at him before shaking his head. "No, I'm afraid we haven't. And I don't think we will."_

_Max looked at him in surprise. "Why not?"_

_"We've been looking for Hilary for six months and we haven't come up with anything."_

_Kai frowned slightly at him. "What does that have to do with anything?"_

_The Lieutenant looked at all of their faces. "I'm afraid, we're going to have to close this case down. The chief just doesn't see any point in prolonging this search. He thinks she's dead, and I'm afraid that I believe him. It's impossible for her to still be alive after six months of being with her kidnapper."_


	6. Chapter Six

_**Chapter Six**_

_Eighteen year old Dawn Tatibana rocked back and forth as she cradled her daughter in her arms. "It's okay," she whispered to the two month old baby, "So what if my mother doesn't want us? We'll be fine all by ourselves. We don't need her anyway, do we?"_

_The baby looked at her tiredly. _

_"No," Dawn muttered, "Hilary, we don't need her at all. And we most definitely don't need Boris. That's your daddy. But if he can't take responsibility, than he won't even be able to look at you if I have anything to say about it."_

_They were on a train going to Japan. Dawn had been born in Japan but raised in Russia, but she and her parents had gone on many trips to Tokyo to visit the rest of their family and Dawn thought that it would be the perfect place to raise her daughter. It would be away from her conniving mother, but she'd still be home. _

222222222

Dawn brought the coffee back into the living room and sat it down in front of Kai. "So, what brings you here?"

Kai took a sip of his coffee and got straight to the point. "We think Hilary may still be alive."

The forty one year old woman stiffened. "If this is some type of joke, Kai, it isn't funny."

The Russian frowned slightly at her. "I would never joke about something like this, Hilary was one of my best friends."

Dawn swallowed slightly and nodded. "You're right. I'm sorry. Why do you think my daughter is still alive."

"A woman that looks exactly like her appeared at the entrance of the flat the guys and I are staying at a few weeks ago. She's the right age and has the same first name."

The brunette cocked her head to the side. "What is her last name?"

Kai stared at her for a few seconds before answering. "Volkov."

22222222

Tallie stared at the watery food in front of her. "What is this stuff?"

Tika poked at a jelled brown thing on her tray. "I think it was supposed to be grits and sausage."

Tallie sighed and pushed her tray against the wall. "Their food just keeps getting worse and worse. Hilary really needs to hurry up and come and rescue us."

Tika sighed. "Be patient. She still has to heal and find someone to help us."

"Well, she better do it soon."

Tika rolled her eyes. "Shut up and eat your breakfast."

22222222

Hilary rolled a bouncy ball she had found in one of Tyson's drawers around in her hands. She looked up when she heard the door to the room open. It was Mariah. "Oh, hi Mariah."

The pink haired woman smiled at her softly. "Hey, Hilary. How's it going?"

The brunette shrugged. "Fine, I guess. So, what's up?"

Mariah smiled. "Someone is here to see you."

Hilary looked up and dropped the ball, it rolled under the bed. "Really? Who?"

Mariah giggled. "Well, you'll just have to come downstairs and see for yourself if you want to know."

Hilary stood up. "Fine. Just let me get the ball from under the bed first."

"Fine."

The brunette got down on her hands and knees and looked under the bed. She spotted the ball, it was right beside a blue book. She reached under the bed and grabbed the book, totally forgetting about the ball.

"What's that?" Mariah asked when she stood back up.

Hilary shrugged. "I don't know." She sat down on the bed and opened the book. A small gasp escaped her lips.

"What is it?" Mariah asked curiously as she made her way towards the bed.

22222222

Tyson looked at Dawn Tatibana. He hadn't seen her in almost two years, and yet it felt like forever ago. "It's good to see you again, Dawn," he said as they hugged.

She smiled. "It is good to see you too," she looked at the others in the room, "It's good to see all of you." Her eyes fell on Emily and Eliza, "Might I ask who you two are?"

Emily smiled softly. "I'm Emily Tate, Max's wife, and this is our daughter, Eliza."

Dawn nodded. "Well hello. It is nice meet you."

"Same here."

Mariah came downstairs five minutes later with Hilary following behind her, carrying the blue book she found under Tyson's bed.

Tyson noticed the book immediately. "How did you get that?"

She tossed her hair over her shoulder. "I dropped something and found this under your bed."

Max stared at it for a few seconds. "What is it?"

Mariah shook hands with Dawn and answered. "A picture book."

Dawn stared at the young woman before her with brown hair and ruby eyes. She looked exactly like her daughter if you didn't count that her stomach was a bit swollen and she had a few bruises. She was definitely her daughter. Her eyes then traveled to the book. Dawn wasn't about to just jump out and tell Hilary that she was her mother, it might make her more resistant.

"May I hold the book, please?" Dawn asked politely.

Hilary stared at her for a few seconds. There was something familiar about that woman. She hesitantly handed the book over. "Here."

Dawn opened the book and gasped. The picture book was filled with pictures of Tyson and Hilary from the time they met until the time Hilary disappeared. She ran her fingers over a particular photo. It was one of the last pictures ever taken of Hilary. It was taken two days before her disappearance. A small smile touched Dawn's lips as she remembered that day.

22222Flashback222222

_Thirteen year old Hilary Tatibana ran downstairs in her pink Flintstone pajamas. "Mom," she yelled, "Where is my book bag?"_

_Dawn didn't even look up from cutting up the lettuce. "It's on the dinning room table."_

_Hilary zoomed past her and into the purple and pink dinning room. "Thanks," she said as she walked into the living room._

_Dawn nodded. "No problem. Just keep a better eye on your stuff because if you don't, you'll be screwed when you move out."_

_Hilary kissed her on the cheek. "Which is why I'm never moving out."_

_Dawn snorted. "Think again. I may love you, but when you hit eighteen I want you out."_

_The thirteen year old rolled her eyes and walked into the living room. "Whatever."_

_It was quiet for a few minutes, then Hilary came into the kitchen and began helping her mother prepare dinner. "Why are we making dinner before we even have breakfast?"_

_Dawn rolled her eyes. "You ask me this question every morning."_

_"Yeah, I do. And you always answer it. It's a tradition, answer the question."_

_The thirty one year old chuckled. "Fine. We're cooking dinner early so that tonight all we have to do is heat it up and dig in."_

_Hilary smiled. "See, that wasn't so hard to say, now was it?"_

_22222222_

_Two hours later Dawn and Hilary sat in front of the television watching Maury while eating cookie dough ice cream. _

_Hilary rolled her eyes. "I really don't see why these people come on television to do paternity tests, I mean, they could just go to the hospital to do that."_

_"Yeah," Dawn said, "But where is all the drama in that?"_

_Hilary giggled. "If it where you, you know you would not go on live television to prove that I was yours."_

_"Duh," her mother said, "I know who your father is. He's the only guy I've ever slept with."_

_Before Hilary could respond, there was a knock on the door. She got up to answer it. Dawn followed her daughter with her eyes until she disappeared around the corner. A few seconds later she returned with the Bladebreakers following behind her and said, "Looks like it won't be just you and me today."_

_The thirty one year old laughed softly. "That's okay. We may need a little company later after all, we are going shopping later."_

22222End Flashback22222

Dawn was brought out of her reverie when she heard a loud crash. Her eyes flew to the twenty three year old that had handed her the book; she had collapsed and knocked a vase off of the table onto the floor. Two fingers were pressed against her forehead as if trying to push something back.

Tyson was by her side in an instant. "Hilary, are you okay?"

Hilary nodded. "Yeah. I just think I remembered something."

The bluenette smiled. "That's good. Isn't it?"

She shook her head. "Not if they're going to make my head feel like it's about to explode. Besides, I don't even think that they're my memories."

Dawn knelt down beside her. "If they're not yours than whose are they? And why do you think that they aren't your memories?"

"They're probably this Hilary Tatibana person's memories, because in this one I was staying at home with my mother, who just happened to be you, and I know that it can't be my memory because my mother died when I was two years old."

Dawn frowned slightly. "How can you be so sure of that? How do you know that you aren't really my daughter? I mean you look like me and so did my daughter, and you both have the same name. My daughter was kidnapped at the age of thirteen and you can't remember anything from the time before you were thirteen. Everything points to you being my daughter, even your last name."

Hilary looked her dead in the eye. "How does my last name add up to me being your daughter? Your daughter's last name was Tatibana and mine is Volkov."

The forty one year old nodded. "And your father's name is Boris Volkov, right?"

Hilary nodded. "Yes, how did you know that?"

"Because, my daughter's father is Boris Volkov. He left me shortly after he found out I was pregnant and I haven't seen him since."

The others in the room gasped.

Hilary scowled. "So, you're telling me that my own father kidnapped me?"  
Dawn handed her the photo album and stood up. "That's exactly what I'm telling you."


	7. Chapter Seven

_**Chapter Seven**_

Hilary stared at the woman who claimed to be her mother. "If you are my mother than say something that only my mother would know."

Dawn chuckled. "I can name plenty."

"Then start naming," the twenty three year old said.

"You got your first cut when your were four years old because you fell off of your bike, even though there were still training wheels on it. You still haven't had your first kiss because you haven't found that someone special you've been looking for. You don't plan on having sex again until after you're married. You weren't supposed to get pregnant because you're not supposed to be able to have kids because when you were six you got into an accident that totally destroyed your reproductive system. And---"

Hilary cut her off. "Okay, okay. Maybe you are my mother. But I want solid proof."

"Fine," Dawn said, "we can take a blood test."

"That's exactly what I was thinking. Let's go now."

"We can't go now. The doctors probably all have appointments their handling. Hilary, we can't go without making an appointment."

Hilary looked over her shoulder from the doorway. "Well, if Dr. Simpson still works there we can. He'd do anything for you."

Dawn and the others stared at her as she walked out the front door. "Did she just remember something?"

22222222

Boris Volkov looked directly into the blue eyes of a man with fiery red hair. "What do you mean she's gone?"

Shawn flinched. "She escaped…ran away."

The purple haired man gabbed the collar of the twenty-six year old's shirt. "How did this happen? I told you to keep an eye on her!"

His eyes widened in fear. "I-I was watching her," a slow smirk spread across his face as he spoke, "While I was watching her I decided to have a little fun with her, I fell asleep afterwards and that's when she tried to get away. I woke up and chased her down the road, but she just…disappeared."

Boris hadn't listened to anything after 'I decided to have a little fun with her'. His grip tightened around Shawn's throat. "You did what to my daughter?"

He began to shake. "I-I…"

Boris threw him against the wall, knocking the younger man unconscious. "I told you to keep an eye on her…not rape her," he pressed a button on the wall and a man with bulging arms walked into the room, "Take him to the execution room."

2222222

Tika pressed her back against the door of the dungeon and gasped.

Tallie raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

She looked at her friend. "Shawn's getting executed for what he do to Hilary."

Tallie gasped. "Really? Who says? Boris will be so angry when he finds out."

Tika gave a half smile. "No he won't. He's the one that ordered it."

"B-but I thought that Shawn was his favorite lackey or something."

"Yeah, but Hilary's his favorite daughter. Even if he does want her dead."

22222222

Dr. Samuel Simpson smiled slightly at Dawn after she made her request. "Dawn, this young woman," he looked at Hilary, "looks a lot like your daughter, she even has the same name, but your daughter died ten years ago."

Dawn nodded. "I know that, supposedly, my daughter died ten years ago, but there was never any proof to back it up. They never found a body or anything to indicate that she was dead. They just…gave up and assumed that she was dead. There is a very big difference," she paused to let him speak. He didn't. "Now, we'd be much obliged if you'd take a blood test so that we can get this whole thing sorted out."

He sighed slightly. "Okay. I'll give you the blood test, but only because you feel so strongly about this, Dawn."

She smiled brightly at him. "Thanks, Sam!"

Hilary rolled her eyes and muttered, "Told ya he'd do anything for you."

Dawn was the only one who heard her. She smiled. "You don't know how true that is."

The younger woman smirked. "That's right. You two are friends with 'privileges'."

The forty-one year old choked slightly. "It is a wonder that you can't remember anything about your past, and yet you know so much about my personal life."

Hilary shrugged. "Dad always said I had I selective memory."

2222222

_"They're going to save me, you know," fourteen-year-old Hilary Tatibana said. She had been a captive of her so called father for a month now, but she still believed that her friends would save her._

_Boris frowned at her. "Why do you want so desperately to leave? I am your father after all, don't you want to get to know me?"_

_She lifter her chin. "I'd rather rot in Hell!"_

_A boy with red hair smirked from behind Boris. "If you're not careful, that could be arranged."_

_The purple haired man frowned slightly. "Shawn, watch your mouth. That is my daughter you are talking to."_

_Shawn flinched slightly and bowed. "Yes, Boris. I'm sorry."_

_Boris nodded halfheartedly and turned back to his daughter. "Hilary," his voice was unusually soft and full of compassion, "I'm sorry, but I doubt that your friends will come for you," his voice became full of venom, "They hate you. Why would they want to save you?"_

_Hilary stumped her foot impatiently. "You're lying! They'll come. Mark my word! Tyson will come, and when he does…there will be Hell to pay."_

222222

Hilary sat up in bed and placed a hand to her forehead. She had never had that memory before. Maybe Dawn and the others were right. Maybe she really was this Hilary Tatibana person. Maybe her father really had kidnapped her. The twenty-three-year-old was really starting to hope that all of that was true. Because if it was, then she'd have help getting Tika and Tallie out of that horrible place, and they wouldn't have to run anymore.

She placed a hand on her stomach. "And I'll be able to raise my baby in a stable home."

222222

Tyson stood outside of his room. Hilary was better now, maybe he could talk her into the guest room he had been sleeping in, or maybe one of the others. He knocked on the door and muttered, "I can't believe I have to knock on my own door to get permission to enter."

A few seconds later the door open and Hilary stood before him in a light blue night gown that clung to her slightly swelling belly with her hair cascading down her back. She lifted an eyebrow. "Can I help you?"

Tyson shook his head quickly, pushing back a blush he felt coming on. "Yeah, I need some clothes."

She nodded and stepped to the side. "Oh," a few seconds later, "Tyson?"

He looked away from the drawer. "Yes?"

"Maybe I should find a new place to stay. You really need your room back, and I know that I'm a lot of trouble."

Tyson nodded. "Okay, you can move into one of the guest rooms if you want."

She shook her head. "No, I mean move out and stay someplace by myself."

The bluenette's eyes widened. "What! Are you crazy! You can't do that! If you're moving anywhere it will be to one of the guest rooms. No place else!"

"B-but, I'm such a burden and----"

He cut her off. "You are not a burden and you are not moving out! Is that understood?"

She shook her head. "But, Tyson---"

Tyson walked up to her and enveloped her in a hug. "No ifs, ands, or buts about it. You're staying here…with me. Whether you like it or not. Do you understand me?"

She felt tears forming in her eyes as she nodded. Why did these words mean so much to her? She barely even knew Tyson. But if that was the case, why did her heart skip a beat every time he came near her?

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update, and making it so short. I would really apreciate it if you guys helped me out with some ideas for the story so that I could make the chapters longer. Thanx!**

**Until Next Time: DaddysGirl81 Out!**


	8. Chapter Eight

_**Chapter Eight**_

_Thirteen year old Hilary Tatibana glared at the red head sitting in front of her. "What do you want, Shawn?"_

_He smiled toothily at her. "Your father would like to see you."_

_"You mean Boris? He's not my father. And I really don't care if he wants to see me or not. You tell him that if he wants to see me bad enough, he'll come to me. Because, after all, that's what dogs do."_

_Shawn scowled and exited the room. How dare she talk of his master like that?_

_Fourteen year old Tika looked at her from the chair she was sitting in. "You know, Hilary, you really shouldn't have said that."_

_Tallie nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Boris might kill you for that kind of insolence."_

_The brunette shrugged. "Let him kill me. I'd rather be dead than live in this hellhole."_

_Tika smiled slyly. "At least it's a finely furnished hellhole."_

_That got a half smile out of Hilary. "Yeah. I'd probably like it, if I weren't being forced to stay here."_

_Tallie picked up an empty cup. "Here, here."_

_"It could do with a bit of refurnishing, too," Tika said as she pointed to the drab colored wall._

_"Yeah," Hilary started, "It needs a bit of zing."_

_Tallie smiled at her two friends. She really didn't know what she'd do without them. They actually made it worth waking up in the morning. "What it needs, is flavor."_

_The girls' laughter was cut off when Shawn reentered the room. Hilary lifted her chin. "Well, what did he say."_

_Shawn answered by grabbing her wrist and dragging her towards the door. "He said to get you to him by any means possible."_

_Hilary wrenched her arm from his grasp and punched him in the nose. "It can't be that important if he can't come and get me himself."_

_Shawn held his bleeding nose. "What is your problem?"_

_"My problem? What do you think my problem is? I am being held here against my will. The only reason I wake up every morning is because of Tika, Tallie, and the fact that I know that the Bladebreakers are going to find me. Now you go and tell Boris that I am not a dog, and if he wants to see me he can bring his sorry behind to me."_

222222

Hilary placed a hand on her swelling pregnant. It had been two months since she escaped and she still hadn't gone back to get her friends. She looked up when she heard footsteps and smiled when she saw that it was her mother coming back in with the coffee.

"You know," Dawn started, "you really aren't supposed drink coffee when you're pregnant."

The twenty three year old shrugged. "No worries. This kid will be fine and so will I. The baby will just be hooked on coffee when it gets older."

The forty one year old sighed. "I guess I have myself to blame for you thinking like that. I basically raised you coffee," she settled herself on the couch beside her daughter. "So, do you want to tell me what is bothering you?"

Hilary looked at her mother in surprise. "Nothing is bothering me. What would make think something like that?"

Dawn frowned. "You're lying, don't think I don't know that. I'm your mother and I know these things. Now, what's wrong?"

Hilary took a sip from her coffee. "Tika and Tallie are still with Boris."

"Who're Tika and Tallie?"

"They're my best friends. I never would've made it with out them. When I left I promised I'd go back for them once I got help, but every time I try to bring it up to Tyson, something always happens."

Dawn nodded and stood. "Well, who says that we need the boys to rescue your friends? Maybe we can get Mariah and Emily to help."

"But what about Eliza?"

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Haven't you ever heard of a babysitter?"

22222222

"You want us to what!" Mariah yelled as Hilary and Dawn explained the situation.

Hilary looked at Mariah and Emily with pleading eyes. "I need you guys to help me get my friends away from Boris and the others. Please?"

Emily handed a bottle of milk to her daughter. "If we do agree to help you, what are we supposed to do with Eliza?"

Dawn smiled at her. "I know a great babysitter. She use to watch Hilary all the time when she was little. She adores small children."

Emily looked at her hesitantly. "How much does it cost?"

"How much does it cost? For you, nothing."

"Nothing?" the three younger women exclaimed.

Dawn nodded. "Nothing. She doesn't charge for children under the age of five."

Emily looked at Hilary's hopeful face and sighed. "I'll have to check this lady out before I leave my daughter with her."

Hilary squealed and hugged her. "Thank you! Thank you! You will not regret this, I promise."

The orange haired woman laughed lightly. "I haven't decided anything yet, Hilary."

"Well," the brunette said, "I think it's good to keep a positive mind."

The four women laughed as they walked out of the house.

2222222

Tika smiled softly as she looked into Boris's eyes. "Your time is up."  
Boris gripped the collar of her shirt. "What do you mean?"

Her smile widened. "You won't know until it's too late."

2222222

Emily waved continuously as Mariah and Hilary dragged her out of the daycare. Dawn chuckled. "She'll be fine, Emily. You worry to much."

The orange haired woman glared at her. "I'm her mother. It's my job to worry."

Hilary looked at her mother. "She does have a point there."

Dawn just scoffed. "I didn't act like this with you."

Her daughter snorted. "You wouldn't let me stay at this daycare without you for at least a week."

The forty one year old feigned a smile. "I have no idea what you're talking about."  
"Of course you don't." the three other women said whilst giving her a skeptical look.

2222222

Dawn stopped in front of an old rundown mansion. "Are you sure this is the place, Hilary? Nobody has stepped foot in this house for over fifty years."

Hilary shrugged and opened the door. "I'm as sure as I'll ever be. He recently moved us to this place. Before, we were staying Russia in a very fashionable place, but the cops looking for Boris and he sent Tika, Tallie, and me here."

Mariah looked at her in surprise as the four women stood in front of the house. "He only sent you three here?"

She nodded. "Us, and some of his lackeys. He said he has plans for us."

"What plans?"

The young brunette shrugged. "I have no idea, but knowing his twisted mind, it is probably something disgusting."

Emily raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

Before Hilary could answer, Dawn said, "I think that's enough questions for today. We came here on a rescue mission, and I don't think we'll get anywhere by standing here and asking questions."

"Fine," the three younger women said as the four of them started for the front door.

222222

Max and Ray walked into the flat and were surprised to hear that it was completely silent. Max frowned. "I wonder where Hilary, Emily, and Mariah went. They're usually here when we get home."

Ray shrugged. "Maybe they had to go to the store or decided to take Eliza to the park."

The blonde furrowed his brow. "I have a feeling that that's not it."

"Yeah, me too. But whatever it is I'm sure they left a note."

Max shrugged and walked into the kitchen as Ray sat down on the couch and turned on the television.

"RAY!" Max suddenly called, "I found the note."

The Asian man scowled. "You don't have to yell."

When he got into the kitchen Max shoved the letter into his hands. "Read it."

Ray rolled his eyes and took the letter from his friends hands. The letter read:

_Dear Boys,_

_We may not be back for dinner because we decided to go save Hilary's friends from Boris. _

_Love,_

_Emily, Mariah, Dawn, and Hilary_

_P.S. _

_Don't worry about Eliza, she's with a babysitter. Oh yeah, don't worry about us, we'll be fine. See ya later!_

Ray crumpled the letter up and threw it angrily on the ground. "I can't believe they're actually going to do this…without us. Do they want to be killed?"

Max nodded. "I know, and they didn't even try to lie about it."

Ray walked over to the phone. "We have got to call the others."

222222

Tyson slammed the phone back on it's receiver and stormed out of his office with Kenny fast on his heels. "I can't believe they did this! What were they thinking? Do they want to get themselves killed? They can't do this by themselves."

Kenny looked at him and said hesitantly, "Don't you think that we're underestimating them? They are capable of a lot of things."

Tyson snorted. "Not this."

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Sorry for taking so long to update. plz R&R

Until next time DaddysGirl81 Out


	9. Chapter Nine

_**Chapter Nine**_

_Thirteen year old Hilary Tatibana stared out the window at the raging storm. She watched as the winds beat so strongly against the trees that they looked as if they were about to fall on top of the dojo. A flash of lightening sent her under the covers and a loud clap of thunder caused her to start whimpering. If she were home, she would have crawled into bed with her mother and fallen back asleep immediately. But she wasn't home. She was at Tyson's house. _

_She pulled the covers tightly around her, seeking some sort of comfort in them. None came. Another loud clap of thunder erected a scream from her. She pulled the covers completely over her head and began to shake. _

_"I hope I didn't wake anybody up," she whispered from underneath the covers of Tyson's bed._

_She heard another loud clap of thunder and she began to shake uncontrollably. Another scream emitted from her throat when she felt a hand touch her shoulder lightly._

_The hand was immediately removed from her body and a familiar voice hissed, "Be quiet, Hilary. It's just me!"_

_The brunette slowly pulled the covers from over her head. "Tyson?"_

_The navy haired boy nodded and removed his hands from his ears. "Yeah. I heard you scream. What's wrong? Did you have a bad dream or something?"_

_She opened her mouth to respond with a curt remark, but a flash of lightening quickly followed by a cackling sound of thunder caused her to scream and pull the covers back over her head._

_Tyson chuckled and pulled the covers from over her head. "So, the Great Hilary is afraid of thunderstorms?"_

_Hilary shook her head defiantly. "No. I'm terrified of them."_

_Tyson smiled at shook his head. "Why?"_

_She shrugged. "I dunno. I just am," he began to laugh which caused her anger to flare. "It's not funny!"_

_The cocky bluenette forced himself to stop laughing and looked her in the eye. "I'm sorry, Hil. I just never thought of you as someone that would be afraid of a thunderstorm."_

_She shrugged and pulled the blankets protectively around her. "You know what they say: Looks can be deceiving."_

_He sighed and pulled the covers off of her. Revealing a light blue night gown that clung to her curves. He took her hand and pulled her out of his bed. "C'mon."_

_She let him lead her out of the room and down the hall. "Where are we going?"_

_"You're going to sleep with me and the others in the training room."_

_"But you don't have anymore futons."_

_He shrugged. "We can share."_

_Hilary raised an eyebrow. "Who can share?"_

_"Us. You and me."_

_"Why?"_

_He sighed. "I was afraid of thunderstorms when I was little, and it always made me feel better when I was sleeping with someone beside me. Doesn't that make you feel safer?"_

_She nodded slowly. "Yeah."_

_When they entered the training room, Hilary saw that she had awakened the whole house. Kai was sitting cross legged with his arms crossed across his chest on his futon, Ray and Max were talking tiredly, Kenny looked sort of lost, and Grandpa looked tired and worried. As Tyson and Hilary entered the room, all eyes fell curiously on Hilary._

_Ray was the one who spoke everyone's thoughts. "Why were you screaming? Are you okay?"_

_Tyson answered for her. "Yeah, she's fine. Hil here is just a tiny bit afraid of thunderstorms."_

_A soft blush covered her features. "I'm sorry I woke you guys up. I was trying not to scream."_

_Grandpa nodded and gave her a half smile. "It's okay little dudette. You just gave us all a bit of a scare."_

_"Yeah," Max said, "We thought that you were being attacked or something."_

_Hilary raised an eyebrow. "So you sent Tyson to protect me?"_

_Kenny shook his head. "Tyson decided to go on his own."_

_"Oh," was the only reply she made as a soft blush surfaced on her face. Tyson had gone to protect her when he heard her scream. It was hard to believe that he could actually be sweet sometimes._

_A frown marred Kai's features. "Now that all of this is settled, can we go back to sleep."_

_Hilary yawned and stretched. "I think that's a great idea."_

_Grandpa said goodnight to the six teenagers and went to the confines of his own room. When Kai, Max, Ray, and Kenny and settled into their futons Tyson turned out the lights and head for his futon with Hilary close behind. He laid down and lifter an arm. She lay down beside him and snuggled into him. Letting his scent, warmth, and heartbeat lull her to sleep._

2222222222

Hilary shook her head as she came out of her daze. Now was not the time to start daydreaming. She was here on a mission. She had to save the only friends she could remember having from the clutches of her crazy father.

"But it wasn't just a daydream," she whispered as she looked at the raging storm that had come out of nowhere, "It was more of a memory." she could still feel the warmth from Tyson's body. It warmed the chill she was feeling in her bones that came every time she was within one hundred feet of her father.

"Hilary," Mariah whispered, "are you okay? You looked kind of pale."

The twenty three year old smiled reassuringly at her friend. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a little too close to my father."

A noticeable shiver ran down Dawn's spine. "I know what you mean. He's close, I can feel it."

Emily rolled her eyes. "How can you feel it?"

"He's the father of my child, whether I like that or not, so we have some sort of connection."

Hilary put a finger to her lips. "Shhh! Somebody's coming this way."

All talking ceased and the four woman found shelter in a couple of overgrown bushes as they eavesdropped on the conversation between the two guards that were passing.

One had spiky red hair and was shaking his head. "I serves him right for what he did. After all, she his Boris's only child. It's only natural that some sort of twisted paternal protection would form."

The other had brown hair. "I know, Tala. But Shawn was our best soldier. With him dead…" his voice trailed off as they made their way into the large mansion.

222222222

A low growl escaped Tyson's lips. "I can't believe they would go and do something like this without us!" he yelled as he continuously paced the floor in front of the couch.

"What do you expect us to do about it, Tyson?" Max asked as he bounced Eliza on his lap. "We don't know where Boris is at. All we can do is wait and hope for the best."

Tyson glared at his blonde friend and said threw clenched teeth, "I don't want to wait," he ran a hand exaggeratedly threw his hair, "I just got Hilary back! I don't want to loose her again! Especially not to the same person. Aren't you even the least bit worried? I mean Emily is with them."

Max stood up and narrowed his eyes at Tyson. "Of course I'm worried! Emily is my wife and mother of my child, I'm scared to death. But if this is something she wants to do, I have to have faith that she'll come back safe and sound and in one piece."

Ray nodded in agreement. "Max is right, Tyson. We have to trust them in this. We have to have to believe that they know what they're doing and that they'll come back safely. There isn't anything else that we can do except wait."

The bluenette rolled his eyes. He hated when they were right.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Sorry for taking so long to update. plz R&R

Until next time DaddysGirl81 Out!


	10. Chapter Ten

_**Chapter Ten**_

Hilary stuck her head out of the bush and looked around to make sure that no one was around. She stepped out and looked at her three companions. "C'mon. The coast is clear."

The three got out and Mariah pulled a leaf out of her hair. "Hilary, do you know who that Shawn person was?"

The young brunette nodded. "Yeah, he's the one that got me pregnant," she sighed softly. "Even though he raped me and everything, I still feel kind of bad about him being killed and everything."

Emily raised an eyebrow. "Why? He deserved it."

Dawn nodded her head in agreement. "He sure did! Putting his filthy hands on my baby…"

Hilary couldn't help but smile as she rolled her eyes. It felt nice having a mother around. "Let's go inside. I know a secret way in. It's how I got out."

222222222

Tika smiled at Tallie. "I'm not sure when, but we'll be getting out of here soon. I can feel it. Hilary has finally come to get us out."

Tallie looked at her in surprised. "How can you be so sure?"

"I dunno, Tallie. I just know. Trust me."

The raven haired girl smiled toothily at her. "Don't I always?"

22222222

Hilary led the others to the back of the house, being careful to avoid the motion sensors and cameras. She pointed to a large bolder in front of an oak tree. "That's how we're going to get in."

Dawn raised an eyebrow. "I don't know about you, but I can't travel through solid objects."

The twenty three year old rolled her eyes. "It's covering a hole, Mother."

Dawn nodded. "That's good to know."

Emily took a step forward. "Okay then, let's go."

Hilary caught her wrist and pulled her back. "Have you listened to anything I said?"

The orange haired woman raised an eyebrow. "Yes, I've been listening."

"Then why were you about to just walk out there like a complete idiot? There are motion sensors just about everywhere. Breaking out was easy. It's breaking in that we're going to have problems with."

Mariah looked around. "I don't see any motion sensors, or cameras."

The oldest of the four rolled her eyes. "That's because this is Boris Volkov. He can hide just about anything he wants to."

Hilary picked up a pinecone beside her foot. "This should do the trick."

The pink haired woman raised an eyebrow. "What are you planning on doing with that?"

She just flashed them all a big smile and threw the pinecone at a bush right in front of the rock. A loud buzzing was heard shortly afterward and Hilary looked at her three companions. "C'mon. It will only stay frozen for one minute."

The four of them dashed to the rock, Hilary picked it up and one by one they each jumped in. Hilary covered the whole up not a second to soon.

It was pitch black. "I thought you said that it would be hard getting in, Hilary," that was Mariah.

Hilary unzipped the backpack she brought with her and took out four flashlights. She turned one on and handed the others out. She didn't say anything until all four lights were on. "We're not in yet. We're under the basement."

Emily frowned. "Now that just ain't right."

Hilary gave a nervous chuckle. "Just shut up and start moving."

22222222

Tyson tapped his fingers impatiently against the table. He was tired of just sitting around and waiting. This trusting thing wasn't helping anything at all. The others said that they should wait a day before actually trying to go after them. The bluenette ran his fingers through his hair. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to wait that long.

"Tyson, calm down!"

The owner of the BBA jumped in surprise at the sound of Kai's voice. "I can't calm down, Kai. I just got her back, and I might lose her again."

"The keyword there is 'might' Tyson. Put a little faith in her. Think of all the times she has trusted you when it seemed like there was no way you could win."

Tyson let out a long shaky breath. "I'll do my best."

2222222

Boris frowned. Was there a glitch in the program? Why had his cameras and motion sensors all frozen? He hit the computer system. "There we go. All better now. Huh? What's that?"

Tala leaned forward and stared at the screen. "What's what?"

"It looked like that rock just moved. I must have been seeing things," he turned away from the computers, "Any sign of her?"

The red head shook his head. "No. Not even a glimpse. Why is it that you want to find this Dawn Tatibana? If I may ask."

Boris nodded. "She is Hilary's mother. I imagine that if I find her, I find Hilary."

Tala frowned slightly. "But I thought you erased her memory."

Boris smirked. "I did. But Dawn is a very smart woman. If she and Hilary found each other, she may have found a way to trigger my daughter's memory. And we can't have that, now can we?"

22222222

"Eww! Eww! Eww! I think I stepped on a dead rat!"

Hilary rolled her eyes. "I thought I told you to put on sneakers before we left, Mariah."

"You did, but my flip flops were so comfortable…"

"And now you can feel when you step on a dead animal."

"Eww! A roach just ran across my foot."

"That's your own fault! You should have listened to me when I said wear sneakers. But no! You had to be comfortable."

Dawn smiled softly as she listened to the three younger women squabble. She wanted to let them continue, but they were getting way to loud. "Be quiet you three. You don't want them to know we're here do you?"

Emily rolled her eyes. "We're under the basement. How could they possibly know that we're here?"

"I don't know," Hilary said, "Why don't you ask them?"

The other three women looked in front of them and just about passed out when the saw two men with huge muscles standing in front of them.

"Hilary," Emily said, "are those friends of yours?"

"I don't know. But I sure hope so."222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Sorry for taking so long to update. plz R&R

Until next time DaddysGirl81 Out!


	11. Chapter Eleven

_**Chapter Eleven**_

_Hilary watched as the guys set up for practice. They had been practicing all day and she really didn't see why. The tournament finished the week before and there weren't any mad scientists trying to take their bit beasts. She sighed. "And yet, Kai still won't let them take a break."_

_Another sigh escaped her lips. She really wanted to go to the beach to have some fun. That was initially why she had come over that morning to see if they wanted to go swimming and surfing and have a well deserved break. But they had already been hard at work. That was five hours ago. _

_A frown tugged at her lips when Tyson and Max collapsed from exhaustion. She looked at Ray. He was panting pretty hardly and looked as if he were about to collapse as well. She watched Kenny type away at Dizzy. He needed a break to, to give his brain a rest. Finally, her eyes fell on Kai. He wasn't panting, but she could tell that he was tired. He was just really good at hiding it._

_"Get up you two," Kai said in his usual cold voice. "We're not done training yet."_

_Tyson looked up at him. "Can't we just take a quick break? We're not all in as good shape as you are."_

_"Yeah," Max said. "Just let us catch out breath."_

_Kai opened his mouth to protest, but Hilary beat him to the punch. "I have a better idea."_

_They all looked at her with expectant gazes._

_She smiled brightly at them. "I say we take the rest of the day off. I mean, the tournament has been over for a week, and there aren't any crazy scientists trying to take over the world."_

_The Russian blader frowned. "We need to practice, Hilary."_

_She snorted. "You need to take a break. If you don't, you'll wind up killing yourselves."  
Ray smiled. "She does have a point, Kai."_

_"Yeah," Kenny said._

_Kai rolled his eyes. "It doesn't matter if she has a point. I'm the captain and I say we need to train."_

_Hilary rolled her eyes. "Well, Mr. Hiwitari, you may be the captain, but I'm the general. And the general says that it's time to take a break."_

_Dizzy laughed. "Well, you know what they say: Hilary knows best!"_

_Tyson laughed. "Yeah! I'm all for that!"_

_"Me, too," chorused Max, Ray, and Kenny._

_Hilary smiled triumphantly. "Well, would ya look at that? You're out numbered. You better go put on your bathing suit. We're going to the beach, and you're coming with us."_

22222222

Tika looked up in surprise when she heard the door to the basement open. The only time people came down there was when they were delivering the so called food. And it wasn't time for lunch yet.

Tallie looked at her. "What's going on, Tika?"

She sighed. "I haven't a clue. We'll probably find out in a few seconds."

A few seconds later they heard footsteps and a man with broad shoulders walked into the room, followed by a woman with pink hair, a woman with orange hair, a woman with brown hair that was turning grey at the roots, Hilary, and another man with broad shoulders.

Tallie looked at Tika. "I thought you said that she was coming to rescue us."

222222222

Hilary smiled shyly at her two friends. "Hey Tika, Tallie."

Tallie hugged her. "I'm glad you're okay. For a while there I thought you were dead."

Tika gave her a hug as well. "You're not very good at the whole rescue thing, are you?" she pulled back and looked Hilary up and down. "Did you gain weight?"

The brunette narrowed her eyes. "No, I'm three months pregnant," before Tika or Tallie could say anything else Hilary introduced them to her three companions.

"Now that the introductions are done," Tika said, "I have a question."

Hilary raised an eyebrow. "Hmm?"

"Whose the father?"

"Shawn."

Tallie looked at her in surprise. "Shawn? But how?"

Hilary looked out the bars to make sure that there weren't any guards around. "I'll explain later," she looked at Dawn, "Do you see or hear anybody?"

The older woman shook her head. "Not a thing. Why?"

She sighed. "I knew that there would be a chance of us getting caught, I also knew that if we were caught, they'd take away whatever we brought with us. So," she said as she placed a hand over her breasts, "I decided to hide a few things."

"Well, well, well," Tika said happily, "It looks like a few of my lessons have rubbed off on you. Wacha got?"

Hilary reached her hand down her shirt and pulled out a cell phone. "This."

Mariah stared at it for a few seconds. "Hey! That's my phone."

Emily raised an eyebrow. "What did they teach you here? How to become a criminal?"

The brunette rolled her eyes. "My father is a psycho who wants to take over the world…What do you think?"

Dawn smirked. "And what exactly do you plan on doing with a cell phone?"

"Why, I'm calling the cavalry or course."

222222222

Tyson answered the phone on the second ring. "Hello?"

"Tyson?"

"Hilary? Is that you?"

"Yep," she said, "It's me. Let me speak to Kenny."

The bluenette raised an eyebrow. "Why? Where are you?"

She told him the whole story of how she and her mother talked Emily and Mariah into coming with them to save Tika and Tallie and how all of them wound up imprisoned with her two friends. "The jail cells are run by electricity. Which is exactly why I need to speak with Kenny."

Tyson's brow furrowed in confusion. "What does Kenny have to do with the jail cells running on electricity?" By now every one was gathered around Tyson so that they could hear as much of the conversation as possible.

"Yeah," Max said, "What does Kenny have to do with anything?"

Hilary let out a loud sigh. "Kenny is good with computers, right?" she didn't wait for an answer. "Right. Which means if he uses his computer or laptop or whatever he has with him, I can give him the code to hack into the system here so that he can shut off the electricity for a few minutes, giving me and the others enough time to escape."

Tyson blinked. "How do you know all that stuff?"

He could just imagine her rolling her eyes. "My father is a mad scientist, how do you think I know this stuff? Just let me talk to Kenny."

The bluenette sighed. "Fine. Here, Kenny."

Kenny took the phone from the head of the BBA. "Hello?" There was a pause when Hilary was talking before Kenny said, "I have one in my room," another pause, and then Kenny stood up and ran up the stairs to his room.

Ray raised an eyebrow. "What does she need to speak to Kenny about?"

Tyson put a hand to his forehead. "Computer stuff."

"Oh."

Five minutes later Kenny came back downstairs and hung the phone back up. "I was able to shut down the electricity. It should stay off for at least five minutes. Hilary said she'd call back if anything went wrong."

2222222

Hilary slipped the phone back into the front of her shirt. "Okay, we only have five minutes to make it out of here with a chance of us not being caught. I think it would be best if we started moving…pronto."

Dawn and Mariah pulled the bars back and followed behind Hilary and the others as they ran towards the stairs.

Emily frowned when Hilary opened the door leading out of the basement. "How are we supposed to get out of here if we can't even see?"

Hilary reached down her shirt and pulled out a miniature flashlight. "Would you just trust me? I know what I'm doing."

She began shining the light on the wall, obviously looking for something.

"What are you doing?" Emily demanded. "I thought we were supposed to be leaving."

Hilary rolled her eyes. "Shut up for a second and you'll hear the footsteps coming this way. I'm looking for a vent or something for us to crawl through."

They all listened, and sure enough, they heard footsteps coming from in front of them, and from behind them.

"Well," Mariah said, "do you think you can look a little faster?"

"Do you think you can shut up so that I can concentrate? Ah-ha! Here we are." Hilary had the light pointing at a vent that was right below the ceiling. "Now, how to get up there."

Before she could even turn her head she heard Tallie call out, "There!"

They all looked in the direction she was pointing. Hilary smiled. "That just might work."

2222222

Boris frowned. He knew that he had heard Hilary and the others talking a few seconds ago. The lights flashed back on. He raised an eyebrow. Wasn't that table on the other side of the hallway?


	12. Chapter Twelve

_**Chapter Twelve**_

Hilary sat down on her bed and ran a brush through her hair. It had been two weeks since she, Emily, Dawn, and Mariah helped rescue Tika and Tallie, and Boris still hadn't tried to find her. A soft sigh escaped her lips. Not that it surprised her. Boris loved playing cat and mouse. He loved lulling people into a false sense of security and then pouncing on them when they least expect it.

The brunette lifted her chin a bit. "Well, I'm not going to fall for it. I just got away from that crazy man, and I never intend on going back."  
"Going back where?"

She jumped when she heard a male voice from behind her. Her ruby colored eyes narrowed. "Tyson, haven't you ever heard of knocking?"

He smirked. "Yeah, I have. But that doesn't mean I'm going to do it."

She rolled her eyes. "What if I had been changing?"

The bluenette grinned. "Then I'd have to say that I came in at just the right time."

The brunette blushed and turned away. "What do you want?"

"Tika and Tallie want you downstairs to help them with breakfast. You're supposed to be teaching them how to cook, remember?"

She stretched and stood up, grabbing a robe on her way to the door. "By the way," she said as she stopped beside him, "you are such a pervert."

The only response she was given was a slight chuckle.

222222222

"Turn it off! Turn it off!" Tika squealed as the stove caught fire.

Tallie began jumping up and down in panic. "I don't know how! You turn it off!"

Tika looked around and picked up a towel and began hitting the stove with it. She threw it to the floor when it too caught fire. "What do I do? What do I do?"

Her companion shrugged. "I think you're supposed to stump on it."  
"Stump on it? Stomp on it? Stomp on a towel covered in flames? As if!"

They both jumped when they heard a familiar voice cry out, "What are you two trying to do, burn the house down? I told you not to step foot in this kitchen without supervision!"

They both watched silently as Hilary walked over to the stove and turned it off, causing the fire to die down. She then walked over to the entrance to the kitchen and picked up the fire extinguisher that was hanging on the wall and put out the flaming towel.

She turned to her two friends and sighed. "What happened."

Tika sighed. "I was trying to cook sausages, and I was doing pretty good until the grease started splashing out of the pan and onto the stove. Then a lot of it rolled onto or under the eye and the next thing I know, the stove is on fire."  
Hilary began to massage her temples. "You two have a lot to learn. Why don't you just watch me cook, and then I'll teach you the basics. Okay?"

They both nodded. "Okay."

2222222

Tyson walked into the kitchen and froze when he saw the floor and the stove. "Hilary!"

The brunette came into the kitchen with Eliza balanced on her lap. "What?"

He narrowed his eyes. "What happened in here?"

She shrugged. "Nothing major, Tika and Tallie just nearly burned the place down," she sat Eliza on the floor and pulled out a few pots, pans, and wooden spoons for the baby to play with.

Tyson arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean no big deal? I thought you were teaching them how to cook."

She rolled her eyes. "I put the fire out didn't I? And it's not my fault! I told you people not to let those two into the kitchen without supervision. So, if you want to blame somebody, go talk to one of the others that weren't in their rooms this morning. Okay?"

The bluenette sighed. Hilary did have a point. She had to them not to let Tika and Tallie not into the kitchen with out supervision, she had even said that it was vital for their survival. He watched as she sat down on the floor in front of Eliza and began playing with the pots and pans as well. "You know, you'll make a great mother."

She looked up at him in surprise. "You think so?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "You've always been great with kids. Even when you were still a kid yourself. When you'd get sick and have to go to the hospital, the first thing you did when you were well enough to move around was go to the nursery or the pediatric center. You played with the little kids and brought them toys. You helped the nurses keep the babies under control. You helped the first time mothers and the ones with small children. Sometimes you'd even go down to the orphanage and play with the kids down there. Occasionally you'd take a kid from the orphanage and bring them over to my house to watch us practice. It seemed like just about every little kid you met automatically fell in love with you."

A soft smile touched her face. "I was that good with them?"

Tyson smiled back at her. "It seems like you're still the good," he said, motioning towards Eliza, who had just climbed into Hilary's lap and was starting to fall asleep. "See, you're a natural at it."

22222222

_Thirteen-year-old Hilary Tatibana walked into the dojo holding the hand of a two-year-old girl. "Hey guys, we're back!"_

_Ray looked up from messing with his blade and raised an eyebrow. "Who's that?"_

_Hilary smiled and looked down at the little girl. "Oh, this is Maddie. She lives in the orphanage down the street. She's new to town, so I thought I'd show her around. Which I already did so I decided to bring her here since we didn't have anything better to do. I thought she might like to watch you guys blade. She said her father use to blade."_

_The Chinese blade smiled at the little girl. "Hi, Maddie. I'm Ray." _

_The little girl blushed and hid behind Hilary's leg. "Hi."_

_The brunette smiled. "Oh yeah. I forgot to mention that she's a bit shy."_

_Ray laughed. "I noticed."_

_"Where are the others?"_

_"Out back, practicing."_

_Hilary nodded. She was curious as to why he wasn't practicing with them, but she didn't ask. "Can you take Maddie out back and introduce her? I'm going to go fix a quick snack for her."_

_Ray nodded. "Sure," he held out his hand to the little girl._

_Maddie looked at Hilary for a second. "Go?"_

_Hilary smiled. "Yeah. Go with Ray. I'll be out in a second. I promise," she looked at Ray as Maddie took his hand, "Tell Kai I said he better not scare her, or else he'll have to deal with me."_

_Ray grinned. "Will do."_

_22222222_

_Hilary came outside ten minutes later with a few cookies and a small glass of milk sitting on a small tray, only to see Maddie ooing and awing as Kai and Tyson called Dranzer and Dragoon out of their blades while they were battling. _

_The brunette walked up to Ray and smiled. "It looks like she's having a good time."_

_Ray smiled back in return. "Yeah. She was a little shy at first but when she saw the blades, she just about ordered us to battle."_

_The battle ended in a draw, and Hilary walked over to Maddie. "Having fun?"_

_The two-year-old, who was laughing and clapping happily, looked at her. "Fun," she repeated._

_Hilary smiled and showed the tray to the little girl. "I fixed you a snack. You hungry?"_

_Maddie nodded and followed her over to the porch and sat down to eat the snack and watch as the boys practiced. _

**222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222**

**Sorry for taking so long to update.**

**Please R&R**

**Until Next Time DaddysGirl81 Out!**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

Tyson looked up as Hilary walked into his office at the BBA headquarters. She was the only person he'd let in without knocking. "Hey, Hil. Did you like the tour?"

She sat down on the edge of his desk and placed a hand on her slightly swollen stomach, kicking off her shoes. "Yeah. But my feet hated it," she sighed softly, "I guess that's what I get for being five months pregnant."

The bluenette chuckled. "Where are Tika and Tallie?"

The brunette looked up from rubbing her swollen ankles. "Tika went to watch Kai train the new recruits and Tallie is with Kenny in the lab."

The head of the BBA nodded. "Tika sure has been spending a lot of time with Kai, and Tallie with Kenny."

The twenty-three-year-old giggled. "Yeah, well, Tika likes Kai's mysteriousness. And Tallie has a thing for smart boys. I think they look cute together and accent each other perfectly…"

The twenty-four-year-old smiled as he listened to Hilary talk about the romance blooming between Kai, Kenny, and his two new friends. Sure, he was supposed to be working, but that never really was one of his strong points. He much preferred talking to Hilary for long periods of time.

22222222222

Tika stared at Kai as he showed a seven-year-old how to hold his launcher so that he could harness more power when he launched his blade. Her eyes then began to wander around the room, staring at all of the children in the room. They were as young as four and as old as seventeen, maybe even older.

Kai had told her that his job was to go around searching for bladers with enough potential to be the next best thing, but when he was at the headquarters his job was to help train them. When she asked him if he liked his job he had told her that he couldn't think of a better job for himself. It kept him in his element - beyblades.

She snapped back to reality when she felt his presence beside her. The brunette with red bangs smiled softly at him. "Hey."

"Hey," he said back as he let his eyes roam over the room of bladers before they settled back on the woman beside him. "So, what do you think?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Of what?"

He rolled his eyes. "Of the BBA?"

She blushed slightly. "Oh. I think it's great! I especially like it in here."

The two-toned haired blader raised an eyebrow. "Why's that?"

Tika shrugged. "I don't know. I guess it's because I've never seen so many kids in the same room, all different ages, and in love with the same thing. I just find that kind of hard to believe."

Kai furrowed his brows in confusion. "Why do you find it so hard to believe that they could all love the same sport."

She shook her head. "No, that's not what I find hard to believe. I find it hard to believe all the different ages. I thought for sure that the older kids would be complaining about having to work with children that were so young."

"They do, sometimes, but hardly ever. Mostly, they just help the younger kids out."

Tika smiled as she watched a battle going on between two four-year-olds. "I learned how to blade when I was with Boris," Kai looked curiously at her, "All three of us did, Hilary, Tallie, and I. He made us learn. He said that we had a lot of potential and could probably be the best bladers in the world. He said that that was why he took us. Hilary was the best of us all."

Her eyes seemed to glaze over as she talked about it, "Blading became sort of a way for living for the three of us. Even thought Boris forced us to learn, we all loved the sport, especially Hilary. I think it made her feel closer to you guys, even when she didn't even remember you. Boris tried to enter us in the World Championships once, but we refused. We didn't want to be his lackeys or do any of his dirty work. Tallie and I never said anything like that, but Hilary argued with him anytime she got the chance to. She loved to watch him flare up and get all tongue tied. She always got in serious trouble afterwards, but she always said that it was worth it."

She looked away from the two young bladers and looked him straight in the eye. "I guess that's why Tallie and I liked her so much. She was stubborn and headstrong and never let her spirit falter. Sometimes I think the only reason Boris didn't kill her is because he also admired her spirit and, in some twisted way, loved her because she was his daughter."

Kai nodded as he looked at his female companion. "How did you meet her?"

Tika smiled softly. "Well, I had already met Tallie, and the two of us were in the training room when these two guys came in with a girl in between them. Now, I had been there for three years, and Tallie had been there for two. We were both use to seeing people crying and looking terrified when they were brought into the building. But not Hilary. She came in screaming and shouting and kicking and punching at them - she even hit them pretty good a few times. When they finally got her in there they dropped her in between Tallie and me. One of the men held out a blade to her and ordered her to take it when she just stared at it. Hilary crossed her arms across her chest, kicked him in the shin, and glared at him and told him that she didn't blade and didn't intend to learn. Tallie and I were surprised that the guards just walked away in a huff instead of striking her, or something. I not sure how or when we started talking, all I know is from that day on the three of us were basically inseparable."

Kai stared at the woman beside him for a few seconds. When she talked about her friendship with Hilary and Tallie she was a lot different from the flirtatious woman he was use to. A small smile crossed his features. Tika was indeed a very interesting person, and he was enjoying getting to know her.

Tika blushed when she noticed Kai staring at her. "What? Is there something in my hair?" she automatically began searching her hair for any imperfections.

The Russian blader grabbed her hand. "Nothing is in your hair. I was just wondering if you'd like to help me with the kids, seeing how you obviously know a thing or two about blading."

Tika nodded. "Yeah, that would be great."

He began leading her over to a group of small children. Tika blushed when she realized that her hand was still clasped in his.

22222222

Tallie stared at all of the computers in the laboratory. She had never seen so many computers and other technical thingamajigs in her life - not even in Boris's laboratory.

Kenny watched her and couldn't help but smile. The raven haired woman looked like a small child that had walked into a humongous candy shop. "Do you like it?"

She looked at him and blushed, realizing that she probably looked like a fool. "Yes. I've never seen so many computers in my life. I mean, Boris had tons of computers and stuff, but nothing like this."

Kenny led her further into the lab, passing all of the other scientists. Stopping every now and then to see what the others were working. He finally stopped when he reached a door in the back of the room. "You haven't seen anything yet."  
He unlocked the door and pushed it open and followed Tallie into the room. He smiled when the raven haired girl let out a small gasp of surprise. There were huge clear tubes outlining the left side of the room filled with bit beasts. In the middle of the room was a rock with strange lettering on it and it was protected by a serious of different security locks. On the right side of the room were robots testing out a new blades, seeing if the were eligible for use or not. In the back of the room was a large computer that had battle simulations. Most of the ideas they had gotten from the crazy scientists that they faced.

"Welcome back, Chief," the large computer said, "Who's your friend?"

"Hi, Dizzi," he looked at Tallie, "Tallie, that's Dizzi. Dizzi, Tallie."

"Nice to meet you, Tallie," Dizzi said.

Tallie looked at Kenny. "You taught your computer how to talk?"

Dizzi spoke for him. "No. I'm his bit beast. He accidentally got me stuck in a computer."

The raven haired girl raised an eyebrow, her interest piqued. "Really? How'd he do that?"

"Don't ask, it's a long story," Kenny said before Dizzi could reply.

Tallie shrugged. "Okay.

**222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222**

**Sorry for taking so long to update.**

**Please R&R**

**Until Next Time DaddysGirl81 Out!**


	14. Chapter Fourteen

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

Tyson looked up from files he was flipping through when there was a knock on the door. "Come in."

A man with white hair tied into a ponytail walked into the room. "Hello Mr. Gran…Oh, I'm sorry. You have company," the man said hurriedly when he noticed Hilary sitting in a chair in front of Tyson's desk while looking through some of his paper work. "Maybe I should come back later."

The bluenette stood up. "Oh, no. That's just Hilary. She's helping me organize my papers."

She snorted. "More like organizing the papers for you."

The older man chuckled and offered a hand, which she gladly took. "I'm Henry Jamison, one of Mr. Granger's colleagues. I check up on him every now and then making sure he's doing his job the proper way."

Hilary raised an eyebrow and smiled. "I'm Hilary Vol…I mean, Hilary Tatibana. I make sure that he gets to work on time and keeps everything neat. And he makes sure I don't miss a doctor's appointment," she placed a hand on her slightly swollen stomach as she said the last part.

Tyson frowned playfully. "Hey, don't forget I keep a roof over your head as well."

She stuck out her tongue. "So, if you kicked me out I could always move back in with my mother, or rent my very own apartment."

Mr. Jamison smiled at the two. It was obvious that some type of romance was blooming between the two. And it was nice to see Tyson truly happy for a chance. This Hilary person was obviously good for him.

After Hilary and Tyson finished their playful argument Tyson looked up at the elderly man. "So, what made you come and visit me today, Mr. Jamison?"

He smiled broadly at the younger man. "Same as usual. They've sent me to check up on you."

The young bluenette rolled his eyes. "Why do they still feel the need to check up on me? I've been working here for a year and I haven't messed up yet."

The older man nodded solemnly. "I know. But you're still the youngest person to take over the BBA. And, while I've grown to know and trust your abilities, they still haven't," their was a slight pause. "So, if you will please show me the papers…"

Tyson sighed and walked over to his file cabinets. He opened one and immediately shut it. "I'm not so sure if I'll be able to find them today."

Before the older man could say anything Hilary leaned across Tyson's desk and opened one of the drawers, pulling out the papers that he needed. "What would you do without me?"

22222222

Boris crossed his arms as he looked at Tala. "Well?"

The red head bowed before answering. "I think Brian and I may have found them."

This piqued the older man's interest. "Really? Why?"

"Well," Tala said, "we've gotten information that three new women are hanging out with the Bladebreakers and all three of them fit the descriptions."

Boris narrowed his eyes. "Why haven't you gone after them then?"

"Because, we're waiting for the right time. They're probably expecting us because they've held them on a tight lock. They never go anywhere without at least two of the guys."

Boris scowled. "Well make 'the right time' sometime soon. We can't risk letting the Bladebreakers know what we've been doing here."

Tala bowed once again. "We'll get right on it."

2222222

_Nine-year-old Hilary Tatibana rolled her eyes in disgust as her best friend shoved food into his face. "You are such a pig Tyson. Do you have to eat so fast? It's not like the food is just going to jump up and run away."_

_He narrowed his eyes at her. "Why does it matter to you? If you're so embarrassed by the way I eat then why do you always come with me when I ask you?"_

_She lifted her nose. "Because it would be rude if I didn't."_

_He rolled his eyes. "Yes, and god forbid that you should ever be rude."_

_She narrowed her eyes. "Well, if you didn't want me to come with you then why'd you ask?"_

_He glared back at her. "Because, we're friends and its what I'm supposed to do," he stuck his nose in the air, "But if you really don't want to be here, then leave."_

_Hilary didn't say anything. She just leaned back and glared at him as he resumed stuffing food into his face. _

_The bluenette looked at his friend curiously when he stopped to catch his breath. "I thought you were leaving."_

_The brunette lifted her nose in the air as she closed her eyes. "I never said that I was leaving, just that you're disgusting. They're completely different. Besides," she said as she opened one eye and smiled shyly at him, "you promised to go with me to the park later on."_

_Tyson smiled mischievously at her. "And what if I say that I don't want to."_

_Hilary reached forward and began eating the remainder of his fries. "Then I'll wish you luck on finding someone else to pay for your food."_

22222222

Hilary shook her head of the memory as she looked around the diner that she, Tyson, Tika, Tallie, Kai and Kenny had just walked into. She had a feeling that she had spent a lot of time here growing up.

"Why are we here again?" Tika asked curiously.

Tyson looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "We're meeting Ray, Mariah, Emily, and Max here for lunch."

"Why weren't they at work?"

Hilary answered her this time. "Eliza has a bit of a cold and neither Max or Emily wanted to leave her, and Mariah and Ray went shopping for wedding rings."

"Oh," Tallie said, "that's sweet. I can't wait until their wedding. I wonder when it will be."

Kai shrugged. "It will probably be sometime in April, at least that's what Ray said."

"April," Hilary shrieked as they sat down, "but I'll be eight months pregnant in April! I'll have to talk to them about that."

Kenny looked at her over his menu. "I don't think that you'll be able to have a say in the matter."

She scowled at him. "Well, I can at least try, can't I? You can't blame me for not wanting to look like an elephant at my friend's wedding, now can you?"

The male brunette shrugged. "No, I guess not. All I'm saying is, you shouldn't get your hopes up because Mariah really wants a spring wedding."

Hilary stuck her lip out in a cute pout. "Well, it can't hurt to try."

222222

Mariah bit into her burger as she stared at Hilary. "I'm sorry Hilary, I totally forgot that you'd be eight months pregnant April. I wish Ray and I could move the date, but we've already started planning and have a church picked out."

The brunette sighed softly and leaned back in her chair. "It's okay. I just hope I don't go into labor or anything because your wedding is supposed to be your big day."

Ray smiled toothily at her. "I hope you don't go into labor, too. I don't think any of us would know what to do if you did. We'd probably all panic."

Emily rolled her eyes. "You might, but I wouldn't. I'd call an ambulance and hope that they got there on time. And if they didn't, I guess I'd just have to deliver the baby myself. I am a doctor after all."

Hilary snorted. "You'd only do it if I let you. I wouldn't unless I saw some paperwork proving that you're a doctor and we were in a hospital because I am not having my baby on some dirty floor."

Tyson laughed. "You would if you had to because I'm sure the baby wouldn't be up for compromise."

She glared at him. "Yeah well this one will be. I am not having this kid anywhere but a hospital."

Tika sighed. "You probably jinxed it. Now you'll probably have your baby on the filthiest floor we can find."

Tallie nodded in agreement. "Yeah, and you'll probably blame one of us for it."

Hilary rolled her eyes. "You two had better hope that you're wrong, because if I have my baby on a filthy floor and it gets sick, I'm going to hurt both of you because you said that it would happen. And if you think that I'm kidding, you better think again."

The only reply she got was a round of laughter from all of her friends.

**222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222**

**Sorry for taking so long to update.**

**Please R&R**

**Until Next Time DaddysGirl81 Out!**


	15. Chapter Fifteen

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

_Eleven-year-old Hilary Tatibana sat crisscross on her best friend's bed. "So, how long will you be gone?"_

_Tyson shrugged from in beside her. "I'm not sure. But I think Mr. Dickenson said that it would take nearly a year."_

_She sighed. "So you won't be here for my birthday?"_

_The bluenette smiled at his friend softly. "No, but I promise to send you a present in the mail."_

_The brunette's shoulders slumped. "But how will you get my birthday present for you?"_

_He grinned at her. "I guess I'll just get it when I get back from the tournament."_

_"If you still want to talk to me, that is," she said sullenly._

_Tyson looked at her in surprise. "Why wouldn't I want to talk to you?"  
"Because, you'll have traveled all over Asia, and you'll have made friends that are interested in that spinning tops game you love so much."_

_"First of all," he told her as he placed his hands firmly on her shoulders and looked her dead in the eyes, "it's called beyblading. And second of all, you're my best friend. Nothing will ever change that, Hil."_

_"Promise?" she asked as she stuck out her pinkie._

_He rolled his and smiled as he wrapped his pinkie around hers. "Promise. We'll be friends no matter what," they unwrapped their pinkies and he stood up and looked at the mess that was his room. "Now, do you think you can help me pack? I have to be at the airport in an hour."_

_She rolled her eyes and began shifting through the clothes that he had thrown all over the floor. "You really need to start planning ahead, Tyson. You won't always be able to do everything at the last minute."_

22222222

"_TWINS_!" Hilary exclaimed as she looked at Dr. Simpson. "I'm having twins!"

He laughed at the incredulous look on her face. "It would appear so, Hilary."

She narrowed her eyes. "I'm six months pregnant and you decide to tell me this now? It was already hard enough preparing for one baby, and now you're telling me that I have to prepare for two? I don't believe this! And, to make matters worse, I'm going to be a bridesmaid at a wedding in two months. Now I'm positive that I'll look like a blimp walking down the isle. Why, oh why, did I have to agree to be one of Mariah's bridesmaids?"

Tyson, who was sitting beside her, patted her shoulder comfortingly. "Because you really like Mariah and don't want to let her down."

Hilary shot her a glare. "Why do I have to be so nice?"

The bluenette grinned. "Who knows? That's just how you are."

She hung her head in defeat. "I'm going to look like an elephant."

"Hey," Dr. Simpson said, "look on the brightside. At least it's not your wedding."

2222222

"I think it's great that you're having twins," Tika said as she, Hilary, and Tallie walked into Babies R' Us at the mall. "I mean, we get to plan more, and buy more."

Tallie nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it'll be fun."

Their friend snorted. "You're only saying that because you're not going to have to push them both out."

The woman with brown hair and red bangs nodded. "True."

Hilary couldn't help but smile as she rolled her eyes. Sometimes her friends were a bit too truthful. Sooner or later it was going to wind up getting them in trouble.

"This is cute," Tallie said as she picked up a tiny yellow sundress.

Hilary took it from her and examined it for a few seconds. "How much does it cost?"

"Twenty dollars."

Her eyes widened. "For one little dress? You have got to be kidding me."

Tika looked at the price tag as well. "Nope. It says twenty dollars," she looked back at Hilary. "I don't see why you're complaining. It's not like it's your money, it's Tyson's. And he told you to buy anything that you want. Besides, don't you want the best for your babies?"

The brunette hesitated for a few seconds. "Yes, but I don't want to spend all of Tyson's money."

Tallie held up a little blue shirt with bear on it that read: Mama's Boy. "Tyson gave you his credit card and told you to buy whatever you want to. I say, 'Shop 'til ya drop'."

Hilary snatched the shirt from her friend and grinned. "I guess you guys are right, but if Tyson gets mad at me because of this, I am so blaming you two."

222222222

Max dipped the paintbrush pack into the light blue paint. "How come you guys didn't make a nursery for Eliza when you found out that Emily and I were coming?"

Tyson rolled his eyes as he used the roller to paint the ceiling a light blue on top of a ladder. "I offered to, but you and Emily told me not to. Besides, you and Emily are about to buy your own place. Why should a make a nursery for her when I know that she'll only be here for a few months?"

The blonde lifted a brow as he ran the brush along the wall. "How do you know that Hilary is going to stay here?"

His bluenette friend looked down at him. "She will," she said confidently.

"But how do you know?" Ray asked from the other side of the room where he was using a darker shade of blue to paint the night sky.

"Because," Tyson said, "she belongs here with me, and I'm going to make sure that here is where she stays." Tyson climbed down the ladder, having finished painting his half of the ceiling, and cracked his knuckles. "How long do you think it will be before Hilary gets back? I want the nursery to be done by the time she gets back."

Kai looked down at him from the ladder he was on so that he could paint his side of the ceiling a dark shade of blue. "It should be at least five more hours. Tika said that she and Tallie would keep her busy."

"Is that enough time for the paint to dry?" Kenny asked from the center of the room where he was stirring the yellow paint.

"Well, it is supposed to be fast drying paint. The label said that it'll dry in thirty minutes," Kai said as he descended the ladder, having finished his side of the ceiling.

"Great," Max and Ray said simultaneously as they finished painting the wall the two different shades of blue.

"That gives us just enough time to eat, before coming back and adding the clouds and stars," Tyson said happily. "Then during the next thirty minutes we can go to the store house and get the furniture for the nursery. Then we can add the nursery rhymes. And then, when the paint is all dry, we can bring the baby furniture upstairs and figure out where we're going to place everything."

His four friends stared at him in silence for a few seconds.

Max cleared his throat. "Wow, Ty, you really went all out on preparing this thing didn't you?"

Tyson grinned at him. "It's called planning ahead, Maxie."

22222222

Mariah stood up on a chair as she hung a banner in front of the stairs. "Do you think that Hilary is going to like the baby shower?"

"Like it?" Dawn repeated from the couch where she was blowing up balloons. "Honey, she is going to love it!"

"Are you sure?" Emily asked from the kitchen where she was making snacks for the baby shower.

"Positive. Hilary was dreaming about first her baby shower since she was six. Trust me, everything will be fine."

"Since she was six?" Mariah repeated incredulously. "She must really love babies!"

"Yep. She sure did," Dawn handed one of the balloons to Eliza to play with. "It broke her heart when the doctors told her that she wouldn't be able to have any kids. Frankly, I think they should've waited to tell her. She was only nine at the time."

"Ha!" Emily said as she walked into the living room and began helping the other two women with the decorations. "Well, those doctors obviously weren't very good; because not only is she pregnant, but she is having twins!" she laughed. "I don't know why, but I feel so giddy. The only other time I've felt like this was when I found out that I was pregnant with Eliza."

Dawn nodded in agreement. "I haven't felt this happy since the first time I held Hilary in my arms. She was just perfect."

Mariah smiled. "This is the first time I've ever felt like this. I guess it's because I haven't had a child of my own yet. But strangely, I feel sort of like Hilary's babies aren't just hers, but all of ours."

"I know," Emily murmured happily as she tickled Eliza. "I wonder why."

2222222

Tala stared at the flat the former Bladebreakers and their friends were staying at. Today was the day that he and Brian would take the three women back, maybe even orange and pink haired ones, too. It was the perfect timing. They all had their guards down. None of them were prepared for an attack on the day that they were giving a baby shower.

And the fact that Hilary was pregnant would make it even easier. She wouldn't be able to put up as much of a fight. A smirk appeared on his face. Not to mention the fact that it would break Tyson's heart all over again to have the one person he loved more than anything taken away from him again. And this time, it would be right in front of him…and he would be helpless to stop them.

**222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222**

**Sorry for taking so long to update.**

**Please R&R**

**Until Next Time DaddysGirl81 Out!**


	16. Chapter Sixteen

_**Chapter Sixteen**_

Hilary glared at Boris as she sat strapped in a chair in front of him. "Didn't your mother ever teach you not to kidnap innocent women and hold them against their will?"

He shrugged. "Yeah, but nothing she said ever really stuck with me."

She tried to move her arms and body. "Do you think that you can at least loosen up the binds? In case you haven't noticed, I'm kind of pregnant."

"Really? I thought that maybe you had just put on some pounds."

Her glare darkened and she stopped struggling. "Where are the others? What did you do with them?"

The purple haired man laughed maniacally. "Don't worry, your mother and the other women are fine."

"What about Tyson and the others?"

"Oh, Tala and Brian left them at them at the flat."

Hilary snorted. "That was stupid. Now they're going to come and rescue us and put you where you belong. Jail!"

"Uh, uh, uh, my sweet daughter. My men and I have already planned ahead. Your little friends will eventually come to rescue you and the others, but when they do…we'll have a little surprise waiting for them."

The brunette swung her head, making her hair fly behind her shoulder. "What, you're going to try to defeat them again? Didn't they embarrass you enough when they were teenagers?"

He turned around, placed his hands on either side of her, and leaned forward. "Yes, well, they may be able to beat my men. But they wouldn't dare fight the women they love."

22222222

Emily cradled Eliza in her arms as she tried to calm down the screaming baby. "It's okay, honey. Everything is going to be okay. Daddy and his friends are going to save us and everything will be just fine."

"You know," Mariah said as she touched the rusty bars of their prison, "I really hoped I'd never have to see this place again. And this is only the second time I've been here."

"Ditto," Dawn said as she stared at the door with worry. "Where do you think they took Hilary, Tallie, and Tika?"

"I'm not sure. But wherever they are, I'm sure they're all okay," she shot Dawn a soft smile. "I mean, those three are smart. Especially Hilary."

Emily smiled softly and stopped her cooing to Eliza. "Yeah. Those three are strange. But if anyone could take care of themselves, it would those three."

The forty-one-year-old sighed. "I really hope you girls are right."

2222222

Tika jumped when the door to the room that she and Tallie were imprisoned opened and they threw Hilary into the room.

"Hey! Don't you know better than to throw pregnant women around? She could have a miscarriage that way."

The goon that had thrown the pregnant woman into the room just lifted an eyebrow at the screaming brunette with red bangs before slamming and locking the door.

"Don't bother trying to talk with them," Hilary said as Tallie helped her to her feet. "I've been trying to do it for the last hour." she massaged her wrists and looked around the room. "Where are my mother and the others?"

Tallie shrugged. "Boris probably had them thrown in the cellar, or rather dungeon."

"Then why didn't he throw us down there with them?" Hilary asked as she sat down on the only chair in the room.

"Because," Tika answered, "he probably thinks that we're more valuable since he's had us for years."

Hilary placed her head on her knees and felt her eyes begin to fill with tears. "Why couldn't they have waited? Why did they have to do when everything was going find, when our lives were finally getting an air of normality? We had friends and family, and we were happy! Why did they have to do it then?"  
Tallie wrapped an arm around her friend's shoulder. "I don't know, honey. Maybe it's because they love ruining people's lives."

"That's not it," Tika said angrily and stubbornly. "They attacked when they did because we allowed ourselves to be tricked. We allowed ourselves to think that everything was going to be okay, and that we were safe. They attacked when they did because we were stupid enough to let our guards down," she punched the wall as she felt her own tears begin to stream down her face. "I hate this place. I hate Boris! Why can't he just leave us alone?"

Tallie looked from one friend to the other and felt helpless. How was she supposed to comfort both of them? And better yet, how was she supposed to believe that everything was going to be okay and that they would all get out alive like they had before when both of her friends didn't believe it?

She felt her own as begin to fill with tears. All hope was obviously lost if it could make Hilary Tatibana and Tika Matthews, the two bravest women in the world, feel like there was no hope. They were going to be stuck in this hellhole forever with Boris, and there was no way of getting out.

**222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222**

**Sorry for taking so long to update and for making it so short. And don't worry, you'll find out exactly what went down at the baby shower in the next chapter.**

**Any and all ideas will be greatly appreciated because I am starting to run out of my own. Thanx in advance!**

**Please R&R**

**Until Next Time DaddysGirl81 Out!**


	17. Chapter Seventeen

_**Chapter Seventeen**_

_"Congratulations!" a twelve-year-old Hilary exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around her best friend. "I can't believe you won your tournament thingy!"_

_Tyson laughed and hugged her back. "Thanks, Hilary. And it's called beyblading. Are you ever going to remember that?"_

_She grinned as she pulled back and shook her head. "Nope. You're the blader and I'm the singer. I know nothing about this sport of yours and you know nothing about my singing…well except that I'm good at it. I won the competition that they had here two months ago."_

_"Really?" the bluenette asked excitedly. "That's great, Hil!" _

_"Yeah, I know. It was fun, but it probably wasn't as exciting as your tournament was. You got to travel all over Asia. I didn't do any traveling at all."_

_"Aw, don't feel bad, Hil. I may have traveled all over Asia, but one day, when you're a professional singer, you are going to travel all over the world."_

_"You really think so, Tyson?" she asked hopefully._

_"I know so."_

_She gave him another hug before smiling and saying, "Why don't you tell me all about your tournament and all the cool places you saw and the interesting people I'm sure you've met…"_

* * *

Twenty-four-year-old Tyson Granger's eyes fluttered open and he began to hear voices talking around him.

"Look Ray, Kai, I think he's coming to." That was Max. "Tyson! Tyson, are you okay?"

The bluenette sat up slowly and glared at his blonde friend. "I'm fine, Max. You don't have to yell," he looked around the dilapidated room. "What happened? Where's Kenny? Where are Hilary and the others?"

Ray looked at him sadly. "Kenny's in the kitchen. He's talking on the phone with the cops."

That answered his question about Kenny, but what about Hilary? And why was Kenny on the phone with the cops?

"Do you seriously not remember what happened?" Kai asked.

Tyson opened his mouth to respond curtly that he did not remember what had happened, when everything came crashing back to him.

"Boris," he hissed. "He sent Tala and Brian and they came and took the girls."

"So you do remember after all?" Kai said.

Tyson ignored him and jumped to his feet. "We've got to go get them back!"

Max grabbed Tyson as the bluenette headed for the door. "We can't just go rushing into this, Tyson. First of all, we don't know where Boris is or where he's holding Emily and the others. Second of all, if and when we do find him we have to be prepared for whatever he has to throw at us. We can't just go there blind. And third of all, we can't go anywhere until the cops get here."

"He's right, Tyson," Ray said sullenly as he looked at his friend. "And don't start yelling about how we wouldn't understand why you want to go there and rescue the others so badly. Emily and Eliza, Max's family, are in there, and Mariah, my fiancé is in there. We know exactly how you're feeling."

The bluenette pulled out of Max's grip and stormed over to the couch and flopped down. "Then you must also know that this sucks. For all we know, Boris could have killed them by now."

The Russian glared at his Japanese friend as he pulled him off of the couch by the collar. "I don't want to hear you talking like that. Tika, Tallie, Hilary, Dawn, Mariah, Eliza, Emily, and Dawn are all fine. _All _of them."

"But how can we be sure?"

"We can't. All we can do is hope."

* * *

Hilary paced back and forth across the room that she, Tika, and Tallie were confined to. She hated this. It brought back too many memories from before she escaped back to Tyson and her other friends. She hated Boris for coming back into her life just when she was getting her life back on track. Just when she was starting to remember.

"Stop pacing like that," Tika snapped. "You're making me nervous."

"I can't," Hilary replied. "If I do, then the babies will start acting up. It's as if they _know _that we're trapped in a terrible place and our lives lay in the hands of a crazy man."

"Well, could at _try _something else to calm them down? Your pacing is really starting to get on my nerves."

"Well, you try telling that to my kids! I've tried everything, but walking is the only thing that will calm them down. And since we're sort of locked in this room _you _are just going to have to deal with it," the brunette yelled at her red banged friend.

"What if I don't want to deal with it?" Tika yelled back.

"You don't really have a choice," she replied coolly.

Tallie jumped up and stood between her two feuding friends. "You guys! We don't need to be fighting. I know we've been stuck in here for three days and we're all nervous wrecks, but we have to stick together. It's the only way that we can survive this."

Hilary looked apologetically at Tika. "She's right, you know," she said with a resigned sigh as she stopped pacing and began to massage her protruding belly. "I hope the guys come before I have my babies. I don't want them to spend any of their lives in this horrible place."

Tika walked over to Hilary and wrapped her arms around her and placed a hand of her own on her friends belly. When she felt a tiny kick she smiled sadly. "I'm with you there Hilary. If Boris will do something like this to us…there's no telling what he'll do babies."

"I really don't want to think about that."

Tallie rested her head on Hilary's shoulder and placed a hand on her stomach as well. "Then don't. Let's just think about what we're going to do when we get out of here."

When Tala walked into the room a few minutes later, he found them all in the same position: Hilary in the middle of Tika and Tallie as her two friends had a comforting arm around her and each of the three women had a hand resting on her round stomach.

"Sorry to break up the party," he said coolly as he walked into the room, "but you three need to follow me."

* * *

Dawn glared defiantly at Boris. "You have got to be kidding me! First you kidnap my daughter and I don't see her for ten years, then you allow one of your lackeys to rape her, then---once she and her friends are finally free from you---you kidnap her again along with her friends and me. And now, you have the audacity to tell me that I am going to marry? I don't think so! I wouldn't marry you if you were the last man on Earth!"

Purple haired man grinned crookedly at her. "I'm sorry, my dear Dawn, but you have no say in the matter."

Her eyes narrowed. "You cannot force me to marry you."

"Oh, but I can. You won't believe the things that people can do when they're rich."

A shiver ran down the forty-one-year-old's back as he looked at her with his cold eyes…and not the good kind either. She couldn't help but feel that he was right and, pretty soon, she would become Mrs. Boris Volkov.

She turned away from him and grumbled, "And just when I thought it couldn't get any worse…"

**222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222**

**Sorry for taking so long to update and for making it so short. Any and all ideas will be greatly appreciated because I am starting to run out of my own. Thanx in advance!**

**Please R&R**

**Until Next Time DaddysGirl81 Out!**


	18. Chapter Eighteen

_**Chapter Eighteen**_

_Thirteen-year-old Hilary stared sullenly at Tyson as he and the rest of the Bladebreakers trained. Max and Ray had arrived the previous day and Kai had immediately started on their training. _

_Even though Hilary knew how important training was for the guys---after all, they needed to defeat Team Psychic---she couldn't help but feel jealous. Ever since Kai arrived the week before, Tyson had been completely obsessed with his stupid spinning tops game more than usual, and Hilary couldn't help but feel like she didn't belong, like she wasn't wanted._

_Ever since he won the tournament the previous year, he had become more arrogant than usual, but that didn't surprise her. Tyson had always had a big head. It was only natural that it got bigger once he became famous. She just felt like he had forgotten her somewhere along that line. _

_She wasn't even sure if they could be considered friends anymore. It was like they had gone from being best friends, to acquaintances, to…strangers. _

_She nodded her head. Yeah. They were strangers now. In one year they had changed so much that they didn't even know each other anymore…and even though it hurt Hilary to no end, Tyson didn't even seem to care. _

_And why should he? He had a bunch of guy friends now. What did he need with a scrawny little brat of a girl who only yelled at him? _

_Her shoulders slumped and she let out a soft sigh. Maybe it would be better if she just left. She doubted that anyone would notice. _

_"Hey, Hilary, where are you going?" a voice asked as she turned to go inside the dojo to grab her things and leave._

_She turned around to find all five boys looking at her curiously. Max had been the one to speak. _

_She sighed. "I was just going to go home. I don't want to be in the way while you're all training."_

_Tyson blinked in surprise and cocked his head slightly to the side. "What makes you think that you're in the way?"  
She didn't answer. If she said what was on her mind, she'd just sound like a big baby and then they were all sure to hate her. _

_"Hilary…" he pressed, causing the girl to bounce on her heels. _

_She hated when he did that. It made her feel like a little kid being scolded by her parents. _

_Tyson grinned and walked up to Hilary, placing his hands gently on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Come on, Hil. Tell me what's wrong. How am I supposed to help you get out of your sulky mood if you won't talk? You're beginning to act like Kai."_

_The girl stopped bouncing on her heels and jutted her bottom lip out in a pout. She wasn't acting anything like Kai. She at least tried to start up a conversation, everyone just chose to ignore her. _

_She narrowed her eyes at Tyson and pushed his arms off of her so that she could place her hands on her hips. "How can you go from ignoring me to being Mr. Worrywart?"_

_"I'm not ignoring you!" Tyson exclaimed, suddenly angry. "I'm trying to practice so that we can beat Team Psychic!"_

_"I know that!" Hilary said. "That's why I didn't want to say anything. It makes me feel like I'm being selfish, but I can't help it. All of you are over here doing stuff while I'm just standing there on the sidelines trying to figure out what you're doing. I mean, I have no idea what you guys are doing. I mean, all I know is that you have to pull that thingy so that that thingy shoots out that thingy and that thingy begins to spin and hit someone else's thingy until one of the thingies stops spinning and the person whose thingy didn't stop spinning is the winner of the thingy."_

_"Can you say that again a little slower?" Dizzi asked as Tyson shook his head grinning at Hilary and the rest of the guys stared at her dumbstruck._

_The thirteen-year-old rolled her eyes with a small pout. "Tyson, translate."_

_Tyson turned towards the other with an amused look on his face. "She said that all she knows is that we pull the ripcord so that the launcher launches the beyblade and the beyblade starts spinning and battling against an apposing blade and the person whose blade is still spinning in the end wins the battle."_

_A look of understanding passed across the faces of the confused boys. "Oh."_

_Ray scratched the back of his head. "But I thought that you've known Tyson for most of your life," it was a statement, not a question._

_The girl shrugged. "I have. I just never really took the time to learn about his spinning tops game and he never took the time to learn about my singing. We had no idea what the other person was doing, we just sort of rooted each other on."_

_"Hn," was Kai's response as everyone else just nodded. "I guess we could try to teach you a bit about it, so that you understand at least a little bit of what we're doing."_

_"Really?" Hilary asked excitedly before the smile faded from her face and she looked at Kai suspiciously. "What's the catch?"_

_He lifted a brow. "What makes you think that there's a catch?"_

_She walked up to him and poked him in his chest, earning a small glare from Kai which she blatantly ignored. "This is the most that you've said to me in the two weeks that you have known me. There has got to be a catch."_

_"Hn," the Russian replied as he removed her finger from his chest and walked away._

_Hilary placed her hands firmly on her hips and glared after his retreating form. "How can you say all that and then just go back to ignoring me? Tell me what the catch is or I swear I will throw my shoe at the back of your head!" as if proving her point, she took her shoe off and pulled her arm back as if ready to throw._

_Ray, Max, and Kenny stared at her in astonishment as Tyson just shook his head smiling._

_"That girl has a death wish," Dizzi told the whole group._

_Kai didn't even turn around. She wouldn't dare throw anything at him, he was positive._

_Hilary, not liking the fact that he was still ignoring her, did exactly what she said she would. She threw the show and it slapped Kai in the back of his head._

_The two-tone haired blader whirled around and stared at her in astonishment before that look turned into a glare. _

_Hilary only placed her hands on her hips and smirked in triumph. "Didn't think I would do it, did you?"_

_"Turn me off, Chief," Dizzi begged, "I can't watch."_

_"Neither can I," Max muttered as he and Kenny covered their eyes._

_Ray stared at Hilary in astonishment, and Tyson stared at her with pride and amusement. _

_Kai slowly bent down and picked up Hilary's shoe, never taking his glare off of Hilary and trying to figure out why it was having no affect on the strange, bubbly girl. _

_When her smirk only changed to bright, innocent smile, Kai sighed and shook his head. "You have to cook."_

_With that he turned around and walked out of the dojo to disappear for a few hours like he always did. _

_Hilary nodded. Cooking was something she new how to do, and she was great at it too. If she didn't become a famous singer one day, she would become a famous chef. _

_"He…he didn't kill her," Kenny said in shock. _

_"Of course not," the girl replied. "He's learning to love me, seemingly heartless people usually do."_

_Tyson grinned at her. "You know he was probably really considering killing you, Hilary. Nobody messes with Kai like that."  
She looked stubbornly at her best friend. "Well, it's his fault! He shouldn't have just walked away from me in the middle of a conversation. It's very rude."_

_"So is throwing a shoe at a persons hand," Ray told her with a slight grin._

_She waved her hand dismissively. "Oh, phooey. He'll get over it," she looked down at her bare foot before her eyes widened in horror. "That jerk! He stole my shoe!" she exclaimed before snatching off the other one, throwing it on the ground, and running out of the dojo to find Kai and her missing shoe._

_Max turned around and looked at Tyson. "I like her. She has a lot of spirit."_

_Ray nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I like her too. But I think that spirit of hers is going to get her killed."_

_Kenny nodded in agreement. "I was thinking the same thing."_

_Tyson shook his head at them and grinned. "Don't worry about, Hilary, she can take care of herself. She knows exactly how far she can push someone before they decide to kill her. And if she doesn't…well, that's what I'm here for. To keep her from getting herself killed. Now, come on. We better go find Kai before Hilary does."_

_"Why?" Max asked curiously. "Are you afraid Kai will hurt her?"_

_The bluenette shook his head. "Nope. I'm afraid that she'll hurt him. Nobody messes with Hilary Tatibana's shoes with out her permission. I've seen the things she does to people that do, and it ain't pretty."_

* * *

Tyson glared angrily at the wall sitting in front of him. He was getting restless. The cops had come a few days ago and told him and the others that they should just lay low.

He didn't want to lay low. He had laid low ten years ago and his best friend in the whole world wound up being stuck with Boris Volkov for her teenage years, the most crucial years in a person's life!

He suddenly jumped up from the couch and turned towards his friends. "I'm tired of just sitting around! We've been sitting around for two weeks and we still have no information on what is going on. If they don't find anything soon, the cops are just going to give up like they did ten years ago! We have got to do something!"

"And how," Ray demanded angrily, "do you expect us to do that?"

The bluenette was silent for a few seconds before a slow smile made it's way across his face. "We could use the BBA! We could use our top researchers and Dizzi to track Boris down. When Mr. D was still alive he said that the computers at the BBA are more efficient then the ones in the FBI even. It should be a piece of cake."

"Okay, Brainiac," Kai replied calmly, "if that works what are we going to do once we find Boris? We can't just storm in there and take the girls back. It won't be that easy. Boris and his lackeys are probably waiting for us, expecting us to do something like that. We have to come up with a plan."

Tyson let out a soft sigh. Kai was right. They needed a plan.

Max placed his hand on Tyson's shoulder. "I'm with you, Tyson. We need to take action. But Kai's right. We need to make a plan before we do anything drastic."

He sighed. "I know. I know. But can't we just figure out where Boris is so that we can keep an eye on him and then go from there?"

Kenny was thoughtful for a few seconds before nodding his head in agreement. "You know, that's actually a good idea."

The bluenette crossed his arms and frowned at his friend. "Well you don't have to sound so surprised, Chief."

"He can't help if," Kai told him. "Your good ideas are few and far in between."

Tyson made a face at him before letting a smile make it's way across his face. "What are we waiting for? Let's get to work!"

Ray, Max, and Kenny nodded in agreement. "Yeah!"

Tyson and Kai stayed behind for a few seconds as their three friends marched out of the house towards their cars so that they could go to the BBA.

The Russian placed his hand on his friends shoulder. "I just wanted to tell you that you don't need to worry much about Hilary. She's a spitfire and about as stubborn as they get. I'm sure she's fine."

Tyson offered his friend a small smile before nodding in agreement. "Yeah, thanks. I'm sure Tika's fine too."

Before Kai had a chance to react to his blue haired friend's statement, Tyson was already out the door.

What was Tyson insinuating when he said that? Did he actually think that Kai was in love with Tika?

Preposterous!

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I know that the part that is actually happening is extremely short, but I think I did the flashback as a way to show that Hilary can get angry quickly and do irrational things that can either help or kill her while she's angry. I'm not really sure. Sometimes I have a plot for the chapter and it just sort of veers off course. I'm going to have to start making webs or outlines for each one of my chapters to help me keep the story going. **

**Sorry for taking so long to update. I know how it feels to wait and wait for one of the stories you like to be updated and it never happens. It makes you feel like killing the author. So, I truly am sorry.**

**And can you please help me out by sending me any suggestions you might have for the story? Any and all suggestions will be appreciated.**

**Until Next Time DaddysGirl 81 Out! **


End file.
